Everything Gets Better From Here (The Road We All Must Take)
by TheNewIdea
Summary: Perry the Platypus is done. He's done with the OWCA and he's done with life. Major Monogram is out to kill Perry for going against orders and instead following his moral compass. A revolution is stirring in the OWCA. But before it can even begin a harrowing conspiracy is revealed. In it's wake stands World War III, the rise of a dystopia and the new world order.
1. Pressure

Chapter One

Pressure

There was a town in the Tri State Area of Kentucky, Ohio and Indiana. It was the town of Danville, a prosperous town whose main exports were milk, grass and flowers.

Phineas and Ferb, two local boys from Danville were local geniuses. More specifically, they were imagineers- people who use their imagination to create seemingly impossible items from nothing. Phineas and Ferb were only 13, but they still had that spark of youthfulness and innocence that is both strange and intriguing.

To make Phineas and Ferb even more interesting than they already were, they had a pet platypus. Perry, the platypus, didn't really do much of anything. In fact, he was the least interesting and least talkative, for being a platypus doesn't give you much of an option to voice your own opinion about things. But just because he didn't say much, didn't mean he had nothing to say.

In fact, Perry had lots to say, and Phineas and Ferb listened. If you call staring at a platypus for thirty minutes listening to what said platypus had to say. But it didn't really matter for Phineas and Ferb interpreted their own thoughts through him, and that was just fine for Perry, for he had some secrets of his own.

On this day, Phineas and Ferb were working on their latest invention, The Great Thingy That We Don't Really Know What It Does Thing. They gave it this name for good reason because it was actually a compilation of everything that they ever built. It required an entire reconstruction of three years worth of work, but it was worth it.

"This is going to change the world, Ferb." Phineas said proudly as he looked upon the large unexplainable thing that they recreated. Ferb said nothing, only nodded in agreement, for he was not much a talker. "You don't say much do you?" Phineas asked only half concerned, "I'll speak when I want to. Right now, I just want to savor this moment of certain victory." He finally spoke after several minutes, only to resume this pattern of silence.

Perry was lying underneath the large oak tree in the middle of the backyard when Phineas and Ferb came over. Perry at present, did not want Phineas and Ferb to bother him, it was his only day off from his job in five years. He wanted to enjoy it without any distractions, but then again, if he were at his job he would be missing Phineas and Ferb. Talk about a two edged sword.

Perry's job was the most unusual job for a platypus to have, if you completely ignore the fact that a platypus has a job to begin with. He was a secret agent. Perry's work for the government had so far proved beneficial to himself and the rest of the family, but now he was not so sure how safe he really was. In five years of being in the OWCA, the organization that Perry is affiliated with and the government's own private animal spy group, he had been close to dying the field exactly 3,897 times, and that's not including Doofenshrimtz's daily routine of trying to take over Danville and presumably, the world.

Perry was tired, very tired. He was tired of the agency, he was tired of Doofenshrimtz and his schemes, and he was tired of living. _"There's only one thing that keeps me going..." _he thought to himself, _"The family's love for me. If it wasn't for them I would've left a long time ago."_

Perry tried to get away from Phineas and Ferb, but their grasp was too tight. He was close to suffocating under Phineas' embrace, at least he would die happy, but just when he was about to give up Phineas let go and Perry breathed heavily, but not too heavily, he didn't want them to worry.

In truth, Perry was not well, his health deteriorated as a result of the stress of balancing his job and his family. It was getting too much to bear. There have been many times when he was close to revealing his identity, if only to stop all the pain that it had cost him. _"It won't be long now,"_ he thought to himself once more, _"It won't be Doofenshrimtz that kills me, it will be the pain of losing family over my job. But at least I would die in peace..."_ Perry walked over to the house, and when Phineas and Ferb were out of eyesight, Perry went deep underground to his lair, to ponder on the issue in safety and solitude.

Perry's lair was dark when he entered it. Unfortunately, the light switch was on the other side of the room. As he made his way through the darkness Perry tripped over several boxes, which contained several breakable items and spilled shards of glass all over the floor. When Perry found the light switch, he looked down at his webbed feet, they were bleeding and had several pieces of glasses inside of them, but he didn't really care. He made his way slowly to the computer and sat in the not so comfortable chair.

Perry looked around his lair; he looked at the floor and noticed that the glass was from old pictures that had broken upon impact with the floor. He decided that he would sweep the glass later, but now he had more important things to deal with than housecleaning. Perry put on his fedora, which is an improvement over the last design, because it transfers animal thought to human speech, making conversation between humans and animals that much easier, especially when your superior is Francis Monogram.

Perry turned on the computer and saw Major Monogram, sleeping on his desk. Monogram is a poor excuse for a Major. He is incompetent and extremely lazy- but after serving for three tours in World War II, Vietnam, Korea and Desert Storm for a total of 4,000 hours combined in the service, you have to give the man your respect.

Monogram's incompetence was in large part due to his old age, he was 78, and in a small part due to his obsession with using animals as secret agents after the Cold War. The idea behind the OWCA was originally to look into the Russians activity in Afghanistan, their nuclear weapons development and their space technology. After the Cold War, the OWCA was remodeled for government defense; it changed again after 9/11, dedicated to stopping terroristic threats and nuclear weapon technology.

Monogram was looked terrible on the screen, it was obvious that he hadn't shaved in weeks and it seemed that he had been sleeping in the same room for days, possibly weeks. "Sir," Perry said, "It's time to wake up." Nothing. Monogram was snoring. Perry rolled his eyes and grumbled to himself "Of all the days to be lazy, he had to pick this one." Perry looked at Monogram; he knew that only one thing would get him out of it, "Doofenshrimtz!" Perry shouted as loudly as possible, with that Monogram sat straight up and looked around, ready to attack. When he saw Perry stared back at him, his face was turning red, "What happened?" He asked, still dazed from sleep. "You were sleeping again sir" Perry answered, quite annoyed with him but not wanted to say so.

Monogram straightened himself out, "Very well. I have a new assignment for you." Perry sat up as well; he hadn't gotten a new assignment in...Well he never got new assignments, Doofenshrimtz was always a problem. "You're to go to Doofenshrimtz." Perry rolled his eyes once again, _"Of course, it's him..." _Perry thought to himself, "Tell me something I don't know sir" the platypus replied. Monogram pulled up an image of a canister, "This canister contains important information, vital to our organization." Perry looked at the canister, "It looks like an ordinary canister. What could be inside it?" Monogram paused, searching for the right words, "The key to end your suffering Agent P."

Perry was not surprised that he would play that card. He had used it so many times against him that he was beginning to believe that he was going to stay there forever. "Nothing you can say or give will end my suffering sir. Unless that something is a gun with a bullet to the head."

Monogram had no reaction to his statement; personally he did not care about Perry's wellbeing in the slightest. All he really cared about was the job getting done. He wasn't concerned with anything else because that's all he knew. Personal matters weren't to be in an agent's life, basically according to him, the only family you ever needed was the OWCA.

"Sir, why would Doofenshrimtz have this?" Perry asked after moments of thinking the situation over. "None of your business, Agent P." Monogram said coldly. "Sir, I'd really like to know what this has to do with me." Perry persisted. Monogram began to sweat, "It's none of your concern Agent P." Monogram hissed, "Now get to Doofenshrimtz." When Monogram left, Perry looked around. "This is going to be a long day" he whispered to no one in particular, "I just hope I make it through."

Perry stood, careful to avoid the glass on the floor and picked up his jetpack from underneath the desk. He opened the drawer; inside he found the one thing that he kept hidden from everyone, a gun. Along with the gun was a bullet, a pen and piece of paper. He nodded as he closed the drawer and locked it with his key. As the door to the outside opened above him, it was all he could not to open it again.

Perry was in the sky in a matter of seconds, heading towards Doofenshrimtz Evil Incorporated, Doofenshrimtz's headquarters. He realized that Doofenshrimtz was the only friend that he ever really had. But he also knew that Doofenshrimtz was mentally insane and can't be trusted for anything. Nevertheless, Perry trusted him all the same;" He may be crazy" Perry said to himself, "but at least Doof's consistent."

There are many reasons why people trust their worst enemy. In Perry's case, it wasn't that Doofenshrimtz was bad, in fact he was one of nicer of all the crazy psychopaths in the world. It was because Doofenshrimtz listened to everything. Not to diminish Phineas and Ferb's role in his life, but trust is something that is not easily given, easy to break, and once broken, almost impossible to fix. Since Doofenshrimtz wasn't connected to him in anyway, it provided Perry with a social outlet.

Perry landed on the patio of Doofenshrimtz Evil Incorporated, half expecting a trap to spring out at him, and then remembered why he was there to begin with. Doofenshrimtz had a key to give him.

Doofenshrimtz entered the room almost nervously. It seemed that five years of doing exactly the same thing have taken its toll. His eyes were bloodshot red from lack of sleep, his legs were wobbly, his hair was white, caused by stress and his face overall was breaking out in unusual scars and rashes. He was a complete and total mess.

The second that Doofenshrimtz saw Perry, the doctor knelt on the floor, as if he were trying to hide. Perry rolled his eyes and raised his hands, as a sign of peace. Doofenshrimtz slowly rose from the ground, still shaking and pulled out the canister. "Are you okay Doof?" Perry said with concern. Doofenshrimtz, not wanting anything to do with Perry or the canister, said nothing and only stared at Perry in fear and with the waving of his hand, begged him to leave.

Perry turned reluctantly, for it was difficult to see Doofenshrimtz in such a condition. Doofenshrimtz sat on his couch and stared at the wall. The two parts of the platypus were fighting against each other, one part-the agent, wanted to leave. The other-the pet, wanted to stay. Perry went with the latter.

Perry walked over and sat on the couch, hoping that this would get Doofenshrimtz talking. It did not; Doofenshrimtz didn't even acknowledge his presence at all. Perry, still holding the canister in his hands, shrugged and attempted to open the canister.

Doofenshrimtz stared blankly at Perry, just as his hand was about to open the canister, Doofenshrimtz woke from his trance. "Don't open it Perry the Platypus!" the doctor cried, Perry looked at him with a confused look on his face, "What's in here Doof?" he asked curiously. Doofenshrimtz grabbed the canister from Perry's hands, "It's nothing, Perry." he answered, "Absolutely nothing." Perry knew that this was the case the moment he heard Monogram, he just didn't want to believe it. "Monogram wanted you to believe that there was a way out." Doofenshrimtz continued, "it's a red herring Perry. There is no way out."

Perry looked at Doofenshrimtz, he wanted to say something, something meaningful, but he couldn't find the words. Doofenshrimtz grabbed a glass of water and pulled out a small yellow capsule. He put it in his mouth with all the carefulness of mother with a newborn. "I'm sorry Perry" Doofenshrimtz whimpered, "I never meant for any of this to happen." The platypus laughed sarcastically "What do you mean?" he asked at the same time a worried look came on his face, for he was afraid that Doofenshrimtz was going to do something drastic." I made the agreement with Monogram" Doofenshrimtz explained, "He wants to destroy your confidence, make you weak. He wants to kill you. I agreed to lure you here, while he made the final preparations. Whatever you do, do not go back to your lair."

Perry knew in his heart that Monogram was out to get him from the very beginning; he just didn't have any proof. But then, how could he trust Doofenshrimtz, his arch enemy for years? Doofenshrimtz stared at Perry, "I can see that you're thinking things over Perry the Platypus. Don't be afraid. You'll find a way...you always find a way." Perry shook his head in confusion "You're not making sense," he replied, "What are you getting at?"

Doofenshrimtz bit down on the capsule, his body began to jerk violently, "Heinz!" Perry exclaimed with a hand on his friend's head, "Goodbye...Perry" Doofenshrimtz gurgled as he looked up at the sky, the foam coming out of his mouth as he died in Perry's arms, who was crying in part for himself and for losing his only friend in the entire world.

Perry closed Doofenshrimtz's eyes and wiped the tears from his. He sat there for a long while, not saying anything, just reminiscing on all the times he had foiled Doofenshrimtz's plans to take over the Tri State Area, when all he really wanted was a little attention. Perry liked to think that they were more than just enemies; in fact they weren't really enemies, more like friends who have opposing sides on an issue.

The sun was nearing the horizon when Perry left, his heart heavy and his mind clouded with Monogram's betrayal. Taking Doofenshrimtz's parting advice, Perry did not return to his lair, he went straight to the backyard, hoping to fade into the scene, without accidently causing one.

It was night fall when Perry entered the backyard. Phineas and Ferb's invention was still there, he could hear the noises of laughter and machines, an interesting combination. He thought about joining them, of course he couldn't fully partake; for that would compromise him, but then again that would be exactly what he had been wanting for the past five years.


	2. Machines

Chapter Two

Machines

Phineas and Ferb had called in their friends Isabella, Buford and Baljeet, to test their latest creation. Phineas and Ferb had decided to shorten the name of their invention to The Machine, for convenience of their friends.

"Wow, Phineas, this is certainly the most interesting thing you've done." Isabella said with surprise. In truth she was expecting Phineas to finally admit his feelings, (which had nothing to do with her) for her."Thanks Isabella," Phineas replied who turned to Buford and Baljeet, the former was staring at nothing, the latter was in awe of the thing that was before him, "What do you guys think?"

Buford turned towards Phineas, but his mind was elsewhere-the dark deep space of nothingness, Baljeet, however was too excited to stay quiet, "This is the greatest thing that I've ever seen!" Phineas turned to Ferb, who pulled the switch which opened the door to The Machine. An elevator appeared and as they stepped inside and the door closed, you could hear the anticipation they had, as they ascended into the unknown.

The first floor was the roller coaster room. The room was as big as a football stadium, and as tall as the empire state building. "Welcome to the Greatest Coaster Ever Room" Ferb exclaimed, wearing a tour guide outfit, "Please follow me." Ferb lead them to the coaster itself, and once they were all strapped in he spoke again, "Please keep all hands and feet inside the coaster at all times. Also, hold your breath."

As the roller coaster began to move up its chain, they could see why holding their breath was necessary. The track was underwater. "Couldn't you have just made scuba suits or something?" Isabella exclaimed with fear, "This wasn't in the budget." Phineas responded.

The roller coaster went emerged from the water almost as soon as it entered it. All of them got off immediately, threw up and headed for the next room.

Ferb opened the door; on the other side was foliage. Beyond the foliage was a large mountain, and beyond that a desert. All of them were awestruck, Ferb lead them through the thick trees towards the mountain. They could hear a loud roaring sound in the distance, "Phineas, what was that?" Baljeet asked with concern, Phineas shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know. Hopefully something that doesn't eat us."

No sooner did Phineas say this did a Tyrannous Rex appear. Isabella screamed, "What the hell is that thing?" Ferb pulled out a large crossbow that he kept for just such purposes, "You're acting like you've never seen a T-Rex before" he said casually. Isabella nodded with nervousness, Ferb however was completely calm.

The T-Rex was as big as history says it was, and just as deadly. Ferb began to fire the crossbow, but he only managed to get three shots before it jammed. "Guys, it's time to run" Ferb exclaimed, half sacred out of his mind. They ran as fast as they could, "Didn't you build something for this kind of emergency?" Buford asked as they reached the foot of the mountain. Phineas looked around; he saw a safe room at the top of the mountain, "There. This way." he shouted. There was a paved path up the mountain which made getting up it easier for them and the T-Rex.

Once they were inside the room, the door closed, they could all breath again. It was then that Ferb realized the only way to get out of the room was through the door they just came or the emergency exit, which would send them flying out of the machine, at this point they were hundreds of feet in the air, with no means of saving themselves from the fall.

"Well it looks like we only have one option, guys." Ferb said, "We can't go out there, the T-Rex will rip us to shreds. We also didn't safe proof the emergency exit, so we're pretty much screwed either way." Buford spoke, "At least we'll die by our own actions, not by that monster." Buford pushed the button. A large spring was underneath the floor, as it sent through them into the air, they went through the roof of the safe room and the glass that followed into the outside world.

Perry looked up and saw that Phineas, Ferb and the others were falling through the air; if they fell any longer they would die of heart attacks. _"Great," _Perry thought to himself,"_ Well, I was close to quitting anyway." _Perry pulled out two grappling hooks and aimed them at Phineas and Baljeet, the two closest to him and fired. The grappling hook took hold of both Phineas and Baljeet, but there were only two grappling hooks. Perry pushed a button, which revealed a stand, as they pulled Phineas and Baljeet down, Perry pulled out a gravitational ray, a weapon used to control gravity by the OWCA. Perry aimed the gravitational ray at Ferb and fired; he also pulled out a laser gun and began to shoot the support beams of The Machine, effectively making a set of stairs for Isabella to fall safely to the ground.

Out of weapons and options, Perry leaped up the stairs and made for Buford, who was only twenty feet from the ground, as he jumped in the air, Buford grabbed onto Perry's hat, pulling himself and Perry to the ground. The landing was not smooth, but they were alive.

When everyone was safe, The Machine, its supports weakened collapsed on itself, creating a large pile of junk in the middle of the backyard. As the dust cleared, Phineas and Ferb could see clearly what had saved them. Buford and Baljeet were at a loss for words and Isabella was in shock. All of them stood there, silently, as they saw Perry standing before the wreckage as if he had just destroyed a great and powerful beast.


	3. Sacrifice

Chapter Three

Sacrifice

_This may be hard to believe but the truth...the truth is I'm a secret agent. I understand if you hate me, if you want me dead, believe me I want me dead too. I wanted to die so many times, if only because I couldn't deal with the pain of keeping this secret. But something always held me back...it was you Phineas and you too Ferb, you guys are everything to me._

_Was any of it real? To be honest I can't answer that. Parts of it were and parts of it weren't. It all depends how you look at it. As far as my being there for you, that was a lie, for I was never there, even when I was in the room. I was always one thing or the other, the pet or the agent, never both and never really whole._

_As for the sacrifices I've made, you could say that I every day I walked into the office I was making a sacrifice. You could say that, but I know that in your case it wouldn't count. What if I told you that every day, I break almost every bone in my body? Every day for five years, I would break my back; I conditioned myself against pain so that it would become easier. But that's the thing about my job, it never gets easier. But that's not good enough is it? I didn't think so. What if I told you that during those five years I missed you, that everything I did, I did only so that I could crawl back into your bed at night, curl up at your feet and pretend that my life at the agency didn't exist? What would you say Phineas? How about you Ferb?_

_Answer me damn it!_

Phineas stared at Perry, saying nothing, his only answer a cold, dead stare that spoke volumes. Buford, Baljeet and Isabella had their eyes downcast, touched by Perry's testimony. Ferb remained indifferent. Perry took off his fedora and threw it to the ground; he then began stomping it, hoping that the message would be clear. Phineas however, continued to stare. Perry looked at him in desperation, begging, pleading for him to say something, anything. Ferb spoke, "Nothing you can ever say or do will ever change what you did to us. You lied Perry. I don't care that you missed us, I don't care that you injure yourself daily, that's your problem. But you know what our problem is? We've been together for seven years and we barely even know you." Perry shook his head and put on his fedora once more, crying and wiping his eyes with his arm. Ferb continued, "There's a small collar around your neck Perry. It's say property of Phineas and Ferb Fletcher." Perry looked at his neck and looked at the small inscription bearing his home address, "Read it" Ferb demanded. Perry gave a long and heavy sigh, it was full of grief and the knowledge of what Ferb was trying to tell him. "Perry the Platypus..." Ferb shook his head and leaned in, grabbing Perry's chest like you would a shirt, "Wrong" Ferb said threateningly, "Read it right." Perry gulped down and began shaking, nervously, Perry read it again. "Perry Fletcher. If lost please return to...Phineas and Ferb Fletcher of...751 Sycamore Lane and Cherry Street."

Ferb released Perry, who collapsed to the ground, the shaking getting worse as the platypus crumbled into himself. Nevertheless, Ferb wasn't done yet. "Why did you mess up your own name?" he asked sternly, Perry was unresponsive. Ferb leaned in, lifting Perry's head up, forcing the platypus to look into his eyes," Why did you mess up your own name!" he screamed. Perry began crying, continuously shaking his head back and forth as numerous tears streamed down his cheek, "I'm sorry!" Perry answered, "I'm never called by my last name. Ever! My nemesis, Heinz Doofen-" Before Perry could finish, Ferb punched him in the stomach, "What the hell Perry!" Ferb continued, "What kind of excuse is that? You expect us to believe that because you never hear your name that you don't know it. I never, ever hear my full name, but I can still fucking remember it you asshole!" Perry continued to cry, for now the pain was overwhelming, Phineas still continued his death stare.

"Who do you belong to?" Ferb asked finally, having calmed down and breathing normally, "Us or them. Which is it?" Perry stood up and immediately gave his answer, "To you. It's always been you and it always will be you." Ferb shook his head, not believing Perry even for a second, "I don't believe you" he replied, 'If you really belonged to us. If you really cared. You would know who you are. So who are you?" Perry hung his head, he knew what Ferb wanted to hear, but even so his mouth uttered the following, "Perry the Platypus. Agent P, member of the OWCA."

Ferb pointed to the gate door, "Get out" he demanded. Perry nodded solemnly, not bothering to protest, for he had had enough. "Don't come back" Phineas added, finally having spoken and breaking his stare to look at the platypus.

Perry put on his jetpack and flew off, never again to set foot in that backyard or go within a hundred yards of the Fletcher home. In fact, he even went a step further and left Danville entirely, settling in a small cabin in the woods on the outskirts of the city, where he would spend the rest of his life, alone and friendless. Unloved and unappreciated. This was the new life of Perry the Platypus.


	4. The Story You'll Never Hear

Chapter Four

The Story You'll Never Hear

_ I am writing this to you in the hope that you might find it in your hearts to forgive or at the very least care about me. But chances are as soon as you get this you'll throw it away, so I don't even know why I bother._

_ Some things I am simply unable to put into words, so I'll give my more detailed explanation in this letter that you will never read. It all began seven years ago..._

Perry knew that the day he got his first assignment that his life was going to change. His instructions were simple: find a host family. Normally this process is rather easy for most agents; they randomly select a family at random with almost no thought. The only requirement is that they actually have an interest in animals. This made the animal shelter the ideal place. But for Perry, the process was grueling and torturous. For who in their right mind would ever want a platypus? And the people who did come to see him, were naturalists looking to revive the American platypus in the Everglades territory, which would've been fine for Perry if the platypus didn't have an irrational fear of alligators and was uncomfortable around women.

When Phineas and Ferb came into the shelter that morning, the morning of January 15th, Perry knew that they were perfect. He knew that they were different, that they weren't exactly normal, which is why he became attached to them so quickly, for Perry wasn't normal, especially in the agency. He was often made fun of by his peers because of his lack of social skills, his awkward lisp that he had when he did speak, his two left feet, his appearance of being a cross between a beaver and a duck. The list went on and on, even Major Monogram joked at the platypus.

_If it's any consolation Phineas and Ferb, I already knew you were great the minute that my cross eyes laid on you guys. I can't tell you how proud I am of your accomplishments. For I have seen every single thing that you have built, from the first sandcastle to the Greatest Rollercoaster Ever. The Biosphere, the large robotic back side you guys made of me, the super computer, the mini golf course...I could name them all here but that would be another page in itself. The point is that I was there._

Perry walked into his lair one morning to find his computer turned on and Doofenshrimtz on the line. Perry walked over and put on a headset so that he could hear him, for the night before Perry had been busy doing important research and had been listening to music to drown out the constant noise of the agency. "Perry the Platypus" Doofenshrimtz said in greeting, "I just called to let you know that I'm not going to be doing anything evil today. Today is Charlene's birthday; I've been trying to think of ways to rekindle our relationship." Perry raised a paw and stopped him, he then began signing, _"You don't even have to say anything" _Perry began, _"I'll help you. Just tell me when and where."_ It took Doofenshrimtz to interpret Perry's sign language, but he understood it enough to show gratitude, "Thank you Perry the Platypus. You're really saving my ass here. Twenty minutes, Roger Danville Park." Perry nodded, waved goodbye to Doofenshrimtz, turned off the computer and exited through the tube up to the surface.

As soon as Perry made it to the surface, he looked in the backyard to check on Phineas and Ferb. They were busy building the large platypus butt in his likeliness. Perry tried to refrain from laughing and ran over to the fence line to turn on the hidden camera that he had set up that allowed him to see everything that went on in the backyard in high definition with 40 times the zoom capabilities. It was technically using OWCA resources for personal gain, but Perry didn't care, for Phineas and Ferb were a much bigger part of his life than the OWCA and he wasn't going to miss it. The platypus knew that nothing would ever compare to him actually participating in their lives.

It was then that Perry remembered that Doofenshrimtz wasn't doing anything evil and that meant that he had an unofficial day off from work. Turning on his communicator Perry tried to get Doofenshrimtz back on the line, when he did the platypus began signing rapidly, crouching behind a bush to remain out of sight from the boys. "What do you mean is it urgent?" Doofenshrimtz asked, repeating his question, "Of course it is! This is my life Perry." Perry rolled his eyes and continued, "Oh" Doofenshrimtz replied, "I see. When then...of course you can, your family is important to you know." Perry smiled, _"Thanks Heinz"_ he answered. Doofenshrimtz shook his off, "Hey, what are enemies for?" Perry rolled his eye, this time he spoke, putting slight emphasis on the S and R, "Were we ever really enemies Doof?" To this Doofenshrimtz had no answer and simply smiled and cut him off.

_There were times when I blew off my own happiness for you. I had to cancel a date that I had planned for months because the family was going to Colorado for the holidays. Remember that? Of course you do. That was the day you built that super ski and almost killed me by running me over. I was in the hospital for two months because of it. The girl I was supposed to have the date with inevitably ended up with someone else, go figure I suppose. But I never again tried the dating scene, for fear that I wasn't good enough, that they wouldn't accept me for what I was- a platypus. I tended to venture into the unknown when it came to women, stayed with the animal kingdom, but almost never with another platypus. Probably because that would require me to go to Australia and suffer the indignity of being a tribe before I earned my way to even have mating rights only to have me fight to the death with whoever the Chief was and since I have no intention of dying a horrible and gruesome death, for cause that for anyone else, I will not be making that trip any time soon._

_ But if that isn't enough of a sacrifice, I don't know what is. I'm sorry that I don't have good enough reasons for me being a secret agent, I'm sorry that I can't always be there and I'm sorry that I lied. I know that you don't care about me. After this letter is over, consider me dead. I am never coming back to Danville or your lives; I owe you that much for all the pain I have caused you. But I'm grieving too._

_-Perry_


	5. Mr Cockney

**Warning: Strong Language and sexual references**

Chapter Five

Mr. Cockney

Major Monogram walked into the large circular room, a file in his right hand and the wing of a hawk in the other. In the middle of the room was a large table, at the head of which was an eagle, tapping his talons annoyingly as he waited for Monogram to bring the hawk forward.

"What do you have to say for yourself?" the eagle asked, leaning towards the hawk that was starting to molt his feathers, "I only said that the policy should be changed Your Excellency." he answered, "What's the harm in-?" Before he could finish, the eagle known as Your Excellency cut him off, "The harm Mr. Cockney is that it would compromise the agency. Everything that we've worked for over the past fifty years would be for naught; the death of thousands upon thousands of agents would've been for nothing. And for what? Because a few of you were lonely? Because a few of you didn't have the cold heart that it is required to be an agent? Agents cannot love, they cannot feel, they can only follow orders and carry them out. That's our job, that's all we can do, it's what we're bred for."

Mr. Cockney raised his head, for he was cowering at Your Excellency's words, "What are we doing anyway? How are we supposed to protect people if we have no feelings for any of them? We are not machines sir!" Cockney turned to Monogram, "We may be animals sure, but that doesn't mean that we don't have feelings and that we are unable to love. Following orders is all well and good, but damn ourselves if we don't feel pain, if part of ourselves doesn't die every time we go out in the field knowing that we could die. That the people who have taken us in, the host family as you call them, will have been fed lies, our bodies unceremoniously buried in mass graves. Damn ourselves if we feel that is alright, because it's not. It's not natural! We deserve the right to let them know. We deserve the right, because we're the ones sticking our lives on the line. We're the ones who don't get to go home every night to families. We're the ones who cry ourselves to sleep every night, praying that we don't have to come back to this godforsaken hellhole that used to be something to be proud of!"

Monogram sighed heavily and opened the file folder. Turning towards Your Excellency he began to read a long and unimportant document. Mr. Cockney took a chair next to Your Excellency and across from Monogram and listened periodically at the important parts of the document, "The 1965 OWCA Rules and Regulations." That alone was enough to make Cockney's feathers stand on its end, _"We're following rules that were used in 1965!"_ he thought to himself, _"It's the 21st Century for Christ's sake...This is what's wrong with the organization- poor leadership and outdated rules. This is why we need leaders of our own making, who come from our side..."_ Your Excellency simply nodded as he began to recite the document, for he knew it by heart. When it was over, both Monogram and the eagle turned towards Mr. Cockney. "Well Cockney" Monogram said, "Does that ring a few bells in that little brain of yours? That our organization, for the safety of the world, must have total secrecy?" Cockney stood up and answered him, "The bells I'm hearing sir, are bells warning that this organization is full of cuckoonutlanders who wouldn't know their own ass if they saw a picture of it, you fucking, moronic, sack of shit." Monogram was about to retort but the hawk cut him off, continuing his rant and driving his point six feet deeper into the ground than necessary. "How does a dickhead like you manage to become a Major in the United States Army? Don't give me that bullshit about how you fought in all those wars, if you did then where are you scars Francis?" Monogram began quivering in his seat, for now the hawk was starting to intimidate him and it was working. "It's impossible for you to be such a perfect solider for you not to have walked away without a scar or two" Monogram stood up and opened up his shirt, revealing nothing. Mr. Cockney nodded and turned towards Your Excellency, "I bet you sucked his dick didn't you?" he asked, " I bet you sucked his dick so that you can be the Big Man On Campus. Didn't you?" The hawk leaned, pressing harder when he was greeted with silence, "Answer me you motherfucking shithead. Did. You. Suck. Monogram's. Dick?"

The eagle was close to jumping on top of the hawk, and he would've had it not been true. Still he held his ground and pointed towards the door, "Consider yourself fired Mr. Cockney" he declared. Mr. Cockney laughed as he flew out the door, "Don't have to. I quit as soon as I walked in...Five fucking years ago, you sick, kidnapping bastard!"

Cockney passed Carl, Monogram's assistant, on his way out. "Mr. Cockney" Carl said excitingly, "Where you going?" Cockney stopped in midair and landed, "I'm leaving Carl. I just got fired." Carl looked heartbroken, "Fired, oh no, what happened!" Cockney smiled nonchalantly, "I spoke the truth. The OWCA is complete bullshit and everyone around here knows it." Carl shook his head in disagreement, "The OWCA is not bullshit. It's the greatest organization in the world and Monogram is the greatest leader we've had." Cockney spat on Carl's face and flew up to his eye level, "No Carl. They have you brainwashed. Just like every single fucking agent in this fucking building who under has to work under the bullshit motherfucker that is Francis Fucking Monogram." Carl was speechless, never before had he heard a single curse word used so many times in one sentence about a single subject, Cockney continued, "What this place needs is a real leader. People like Perry the Platypus." Carl raised his eyebrows in confusion, "Who's the Perry the Platypus?" Cockney tackled Carl to the ground and bit off Carl's index finger. "We have names!" Cockney screamed, "My name is James Cockney. Your name is Carl Frederickson and Agent P is Perry Fletcher, he may not know it, but that's who he is. And you're just about as useless as a paperweight! I could do your job blind, deaf and with one wing and I would still get more done in an hour than you do in a single day!"

With that Cockney got off of Carl, eating his index finger as he did so and flew out of the building, leaving Carl in extreme pain, as he slowly slipped into unconsciousness from the loss of blood.


	6. The Enemy of My Enemy Is My Friend

Chapter Six

The Enemy of My Enemy is My Friend

Perry sat on the couch in the living room of the cabin thinking about what it was he was going to do. There was no way that he could go back to Phineas and Ferb, for he was considered dead to them and Monogram was out due to the possibility of him trying to kill him, so Perry was virtually alone.

To the right of the couch was a small coffee table on which Perry put a picture of himself and Doofenshrimtz, both of them were smiling standing on a beach, Doofenshrimtz in his swim wear and Perry in a red baseball cap, the only time that he was ever without his fedora. That day was supposed to be just like any other, Perry was to stop Doofenshrimtz at all costs, but since all Heinz did was build a freeze ray that didn't work, Perry decided to let it go and left Heinz alone. Since they had nothing better to do, they went to the beach...

There weren't many times when Perry felt comfortable enough to fully open up to the doctor, for Heinz was an actual doctor, but this was one of those times. "I don't know Heinz" Perry said as they walked towards the beach, "what do you think I should do?" Doofenshrimtz shrugged, for he wasn't good with sensitive situations, "I think you should tell them" Doofenshrimtz answered, "you just come on out and say, 'I'm a secret agent' What's the worst that could happen?" Perry laughed, for there were several things that could happen, all of them unpleasant and equally as likely, "Let's see" the platypus began, "You would wind up in a federal prison with a life sentence or be given the death penalty. Phineas and Ferb, along with the rest of the family, would have their minds completely erased, be given new identities and sent off to the other side of the world." Doofenshrimtz nodded, taking in the information, "And what would happen to you?" he asked curiosity taking over. Perry sighed, "That's the beauty of the whole thing. Nothing. I would remain the same, for my punishment would be the purest psychological torture, the torture of being alone. If that happened...I don't know what I'd do."

Making their way to the beach, Perry and Doofenshrimtz began building an elaborate sandcastle. Halfway through Doofenshrimtz had an idea, "I could...build an Inator. One that would, oh I don't know, make it possible." Perry raised his eyebrows in confusion, "What are you talking about Heinz?" he asked. Doofenshrimtz smiled, "For you to reveal your secret. All I would have to do is go back to the old blueprints for the Amnesia-Inator, tweak it a bit and BOOM, Memory Restorer!" Perry sighed, for even if Heinz built such a thing there was no way that he would be able to use it without Monogram finding out, for he had eyes all over Danville. "Heinz" Perry whispered, "Can we please talk about something else?" Heinz nodded in understanding, for he understood what it was like to be alone.

Sitting down in the sand, Perry was busy drawing circles when Doofenshrimtz spoke again, "You know Perry the Platypus" he began, "when I got my doctorate in medicine" Perry looked up, with a surprised look on his face, "You have a doctorate in medicine?" the platypus asked, accidently cutting him off. Doofenshrimtz nodded, "Yeah I know, hard to believe isn't it? Anyway, the minute I got it, I thought I was going to change the world. I was going to find the cure for all diseases, can you imagine it? A world without sickness ever again, the greatest humanitarian project ever undertaken..." Doofenshrimtz's face then got sadder, as if he were remembering something incredibly sad, "Do you know what Roger said?" he continued, "He said that I was crazy. That it could never be done. That's what Roger Doofenshrimtz the Honorable Mayor of Danville said! He completely denied all of my ideas, everything from the common cold to my AIDS cure." Perry tightened his baseball cap on his head, "You have an AIDS cure?" Doofenshrimtz nodded, "Yeah. Roger said it was too expensive. But it's been tested on and it works Perry the Platypus. I found the cure for one of the deadliest diseases known to man and I can't even distribute it. I went took it all the way to the White House in DC and even they said it was too expensive!"

Doofenshrimtz calmed down after several minutes, "Anyway, the point is that I could've changed the world. Instead I'm stuck here in Danville, I relay on my daughter to keep my clothed and fed and the only thing I have to show for it is scars and bruises." Perry smiled sheepishly, "Sorry about that Heinz" he said, trying to lighten up the mood, "I'll try and hit softer." Doofenshrimtz shook his head, "No Perry. You have to hit me hard remember? Otherwise Monogram will think that something's up." Perry shook his head, "If I hit you any harder you'll die of a concussion." Doofenshrimtz nodded in response, "Tomorrow...don't hold back. Hit me as hard as you can. In fact, hit me harder! Do whatever it is you have to do to make sure that I am defeated." Perry stood; he couldn't believe what Doofenshrimtz was asking him to do, "I can't kill you Heinz. You're my best friend." Doofenshrimtz embraced Perry as tight as he could, "If you were every my friend" Doofenshrimtz whispered, "then you'll do it. I'm so tired Perry, so very tired..."

A knock at the door woke Perry up from the deep sleep he had drifted into. Standing up and slowly making his way to the door, Perry opened it to find Mr. Cockney, his old partner, standing in the doorway. "Cockney?" Perry asked sleepily, "What are you doing here?" Cockney steeped through the threshold and closed the door, "It's time Perry. Monogram has issued your death warrant." Perry nodded and motioned for Cockney to follow him into the living room. When they were seated comfortably Perry spoke again, "Now tell me what's going on?" Cockney nodded and began to give his explanation.


	7. McGuffin

Chapter Seven

McGuffin

Cockney told Perry everything that happened in the OWCA that morning with Monogram, Your Excellency and later Carl, to which Perry's response was a blank and empty stare. "So that's why we need you Perry" Cockney concluded, "Monogram has to be stopped. He's going completely mad. Things need to change." Perry stood up from the couch and began to pace nervously around the room, "What you're asking me to do is suicide-" Cockney cut him off, "Weren't you going to do that anyway?" Perry stopped, he remembered the gun he had hidden in his desk, "We've all seen the gun Perry" Cockney replied, "How long had you been thinking about it?" Perry sighed deeply, "Since the Second Dimension Incident. After that happened, my life kinda fell apart."

Cockney nodded in understanding, for Perry wasn't the only one, in fact, the suicide rate among the agents of the OWCA was highest it's ever been in its history, 62%. "We need a leader Perry" Cockney began, "someone who represents us. You're the best candidate." Perry laughed, "What about you? Seriously you can lead them." Cockney shook his head, "Just because I can, doesn't mean I should. You're our man, wither you like it or not."

It was then that the sound of three military helicopters pounded into their eardrums. "Well shit" Cockney declared casually as he turned to Perry, "Don't suppose this place has a weapons defense system?" Perry shook his head, "Nah" he exclaimed, his face showing all the terror and fear that he was able to produce, "I didn't have time. I was too busy grieving over _the loss of my family_ to worry about installing fucking security systems Cockney!" The pilot of the first helicopter spoke through an intercom system, "This is Agent K of the OWCA. Cease and desist and we will not fire upon you." Perry turned to Cockney, "I lied" he said, "There is one thing that I might have installed."

Running over to the other side of the room, Perry flipped a wall switch, the floor opened up revealing the entrance to an underground tunnel. Just as they were about to go through however, the helicopters opened fire, following closely by the appearance of three agents, a tiger, a lion and a wolf respectively. "Oh you've got to be kidding me!" Cockney cried as he took cover from the gunfire behind the couch, "This is ridiculous" Perry continued, also taking cover behind a door. The lion and the tiger were directly next to Perry, now normally Perry would never resort to extreme violence, especially against another agent, but this was one of those times when things like principles and honor were thrown completely out the window and survival took over.

Pressing a button on his fedora, Perry pulled out a flamethrower and emerged from behind the door, immediately causing the lion and the tiger to turn around." Yippie-ki-yay motherfuckers" Perry exclaimed casually as he roasted them alive, their screams reaching his ears and almost making them bleed but the platypus didn't care, he only continued to incinerate until they were nothing more than charred ashes.

The helicopters finally stopped firing, giving Cockney just enough time to tackle the wolf and send him into the tunnel with Perry, abandoning the flamethrower, following close behind. Almost as soon as they took shelter in the tunnel, the helicopters resumed firing, believing them to still be inside and completely destroyed the cabin.

The wolf looked around, fear in his eyes as he ran through the tunnel blind, Cockney was flying fast and low, almost on top of him, "Please don't kill me!" the wolf pleaded, "I'm only following orders" Cockney finally caught up to him, grabbing the wolf by the nape of his neck with his talon and lifting him high in the air. Perry was close behind, the flashlight in his fedora on and a handgun, a Five-Seven, in his hand and aimed at the wolf. "Give us two good reasons why we should let you live" Perry said threateningly, "and we might let you keep one of your eyes." The wolf cowered and began whimpering, frightened at both Perry's gun and Cockney's ever so slipping grip, "Please, I'll tell you everything, just let me live!" Perry fired a round into the wolf's torso, the wolf grimaced in pain. Cockney tightened his grip. "Start talking" Cockney replied, "and best make it fast, cause I'm starting to get tired here."

The wolf glanced at Perry and started to nervously explain, "Monogram issued the death warrant on you" he turned to Cockney, "you too actually, after your meeting with Your Excellency. Which really was beautiful by the way-" Cockney swiped the wolf with his free talon, creating a large scar on the wolf's face, "Okay, okay" the wolf continued, "Monogram is looking for some kind of canister. Don't really know what it does yet, only that it's important." Perry fired another round, this time on the wall of the tunnel, the echo was deafening to all of them, but Cockney and Perry didn't care, "Start making sense" Perry said, now pointing his gun directly at the wolf's head.

Cockney, finally having tired out, set the wolf down and pinned him to the floor, for extra measure Perry shot all four of the wolf's paws, the wolf screamed in pain. "The Doctor...has the key. That's what he told us. The Doctor has the key." Perry got closer, putting the barrel of the gun against the wolf's head, "The Doctor?" Perry asked, gritting his teeth, "Who is The Doctor?" The wolf began sweating, but answered anyway, "Heinz Doofenshrimtz" he said, "He said that Doofenshrimtz has some kind of key. Whatever it is, it must be dangerous. If Monogram willing to kill his best agents over it." Perry hit the wolf with the butt of the gun, drawing even more blood from the wolf's scar that Cockney gave him. "That's all I know" the wolf screamed, "I swear!"

Perry stared at Cockney, who immediately released him, the wolf collapsed to the ground in pain, "What's your name?" the platypus asked, his attitude still off putting but nicer than before, "Agent W" the wolf answered, Cockney and Perry rolled their eyes, "I meant your real name" Perry continued. The wolf smiled innocently, "It's been so long since I heard it, I'm not like the others you see, I don't have a host family" the wolf searched in the back of his mind, finally coming up with an answer, "Castle, call me Castle."

The helicopter blades could still be heard from above, the three agents, now forced to go rouge, ran down the tunnel, with Castle limping to the best of his ability, periodically stopping as they tried to get as far away from the cabin as possible. When they were finally far enough away, four hours later and covered in dirt, grim and shit, the three of them began making awkward small talk.

Castle started first, "So what's it like?" he asked turning to Perry, "living with people?" Perry sighed, turning his flashlight to its full intensity, making the whole space in front of them bright as day. "Living with humans was the best experience of my life" Perry answered, "I'd do anything do get that part of my life back." Castle looked down, embarrassed that he said anything, Perry caught this and spoke again, "Don't worry about it. There was no way you could have known." Castle nodded and tried to change the subject, "So" he began, "anybody here taken?" Perry and Cockney each gave disturbed looks Castle's way, Castle began laughing, "No" he cried, "not like that! I meant in the literal not gay way." Perry and Cockney each gave sighs of relief and shook their heads, "I had a wife once" Cockney answered, "but the agency took her from me. Her memory was completely erased...It was like looking a dead face, it was lifeless." Perry nodded, "The ultimate lobotomy." Cockney silently cried to himself and continued forward. Perry turned to Castle and also answered his question, "Word of God says that I'm forbidden to have a girlfriend. Well you can see how well _that _worked out!" Castle and Cockney laughed at Perry's joke, but even so Perry continued, "So to answer your question Castle, I am unhappily single forever." This last part Perry said with all the seriousness in the world, but Castle and Cockney ignored this and the three of them continued forward.

After six hours of being in the tunnel, Perry pulled out the map, for he only knew the tunnel so far, but still, six hours deep in an underground tunnel is pretty good. "The good news is that we're almost there" Perry exclaimed as he pulled up the holographic map from his wrist communicator, "And the bad news?" Castle and Cockney said in unison. "The bad news" Perry answered, "is that we have to enter the OWCA subway tunnels to even get to DEI." Cockney looked around and saw a manhole up above, "Or we could fly up" he replied. Perry and Castle looked up and they too saw the manhole. Perry put the map away and pulled out a heat signature scanner, also from his wrist communicator and began searching the surface for any signs of hostile life. The surrounding area was clean, but there was a large heat source coming from the right of the manhole, and it was moving. "That's strange" Perry exclaimed as he looked at the large mobile heat signature, "Computer" Perry continued, "give me an X-Ray on that heat signature." In an instant, the computer in Perry's wrist communicator brought up an image of a large robotic dog, it was Phineas and Ferb.

Perry turned to Cockney, "Get us up there Mr. Cockney" he said. Cockney smiled and grabbed the platypus, who in turned grabbed Castle and they headed up the ceiling and through the manhole to the surface.


	8. The OWCA Conspiracy

Chapter Eight

The OWCA Conspiracy

Perry, Castle and Cockney emerged from the tunnel and landed on the street, looking around they noticed that everything was relatively normal, there were no buildings on fire, no people that were dead or crying out in pain and suffering, in other words, the exact opposite of what they expected.

The giant robot dog, of which Phineas and Ferb were currently commandeering was running down the street chasing a gigantic Frisbee through the streets of Danville. "Is anyone else finding this a little bit creepy?" Castle asked, to which Perry and Cockney both nodded their heads in total agreement, it was extremely creepy.

Running after the dog, Perry pulled out his grappling pistol and fired it, it's hook finding it's mark on top of the dog, Perry then pushed the release button and sailed through the air, landing on top of the robotic dog like a ghost in the night. Castle and Cockney followed seconds later, Cockney having to carry Castle, for the latter was still suffering from his wounds he received during interrogation.

Phineas immediately turned around, for Ferb was busy piloting the dog through the streets, "What do you want?" he asked as he pointed an accusing finger at the platypus, who answered him, "I need your help. We need to get to the DEI building." Phineas looked at him as if he were completely insane, Perry rolled his eyes and pulled out his gun, "Now Phineas" Perry demanded. Phineas smirked at the sight of Perry's gun, "So is that what agents are reduced to now? Guns, knives and sneaking around in the dark, well I must say it suits you Perry. After all, that's exactly the kind of thing that vermin like you would use isn't it?" Perry was obviously hurt by Phineas' words, but he knew that now was not the time to break his stoicism, he needed to get to Doofenshrimtz's building. "Phineas" Perry began, raising his gun, "Don't make me have to shoot you. I need you to take us to the building that looks like Ferb's head. And I need you to do it now."

Phineas ignored him and simply turned back around. Perry remained motionless. It was then that the helicopters returned, along with the sound of a small army, the rest of the OWCA. Cockney turned to Perry, "Listen Perry" Cockney said, "There's one more thing you should know. Monogram's real plan is-" Before he could finish, several shots rang out from below, the bullets running clean through the hawk's body before he fell to the ground. Castle and Perry looked on in horror as they watched their friend's body be ripped apart by the carnivorous agents, all the while the others continued to fire rounds towards them. Phineas and Ferb were completely oblivious to all of this.

"It's all part of the plan" Phineas said suddenly, "He came to us you know, Monogram, said that there was a way for us to finally have peace of mind." he turned towards Perry with cold, dead eyes, "To kill you Perry..." Ferb pressed a button and immediately two large machine guns appeared from the robot dog's shoulders, aimed directly at Perry and Castle," Goodbye Perry" Ferb exclaimed, his tone matching Phineas' stare. Perry then did the one thing that he thought he would never do, mechanically and without emotion, he fired upon Phineas and Ferb, at the same time, the machine guns did the same to Perry. Perry dodged and weaved through the gun fire effortlessly as he first fired three rounds into Phineas and then three into Ferb before he had to reload. He then spent the entire clip on the control panel for the robotic dog while Castle kept the machine guns busy.

As soon as the control panel was destroyed the robotic dog exploded, sending the platypus and the wolf flying directly towards the penthouse of the Doofenshrimtz Evil Incorporated Building.

Looking around Doofenshrimtz's lab, Perry continually reminded himself to retain his composure; he blocked out the memories of Phineas and Ferb and replaced them with memories of Heinz. _"I found the cure for one of the deadliest diseases known to man and I can't even distribute it."_ Perry walked towards the door, listening for any signs of movement, it was silent. _"What's in here Doof...Nothing, absolutely nothing, Perry the Platypus..."_ Castle began sniffing around the room, searching for anything that might be of use. It was then that he found the canister underneath a red sheet. "Is this what we're looking for?" he asked as he pulled back the red sheet, revealing the skeletal remains of Heinz Doofenshrimtz, still in his lab coat, as he clutched the canister as if it were the most important thing in the world. Perry couldn't bring himself to take it with him the day he left, so he let Heinz keep it.

"Yeah Castle" Perry exclaimed as he lovingly patted Doofenshrimtz's chest, "It's what we're looking for." A voice from behind startled them, "Hand it over" it was Major Monogram, followed closely by Your Excellency. "Agent P" Monogram repeated, "Hand it over." Perry looked at the canister and opened it, revealing Doofenshrimtz's greatest creation-the cure for all diseases. Perry laughed as he realized the stupidity of Major Monogram, "I don't think I can do that sir" Perry replied, "And why not?" Monogram asked. Castle smiled as he saw the canister's contents, "Was this really worth it Francis?" he asked, "It's not a super weapon." Monogram huffed, refusing to believe them, "Heinz Doofenshrimtz was one of the most dangerous scientists, one of the most dangerous villains that the OWCA ever faced. He's built everything from Shrink-Inators, to Gravity Reversal Inators. What else could his last invention be but a super weapon created to destroy the world." Perry huffed, "As if you weren't planning on doing that? Look around you Francis. Buildings are on fire, people are dead in the streets because of you." Monogram pulled out a gun, "I believe" Monogram replied, "That people are dead on the streets because of you. The buildings though, were all me."

Your Excellency stepped forward, Castle immediately tackled him, "Oh no you don't you clipped motherfucker" the wolf exclaimed, "Let's dance shall we?" Your Excellency laughed at Castle's threat, "You turned too easily. You are weak, you are a fool and a slave to your own principles. There is only one way to do things, there must be order, there must be rules." Castle growled as the eagle pushed him off, "I agree completely" Castle replied, "but even I have standards you sick bastard. You don't kill your own agents for following their heart. That's cowardly! How many agents have died simply because they wanted a better life, a normal life?" Monogram answered him with a bullet in the torso, "You Agent W" he replied, "make it a staggering 200,000."

Perry fired a round into Monogram's leg, bringing him down to his knees, "What!" he cried, "200,000? Are you serious?" Monogram laughed, it was demonic and void of all feeling. "This has been going on for longer than you know. Since before you were born..."

The OWCA was originally created to combat the Russians in Afghanistan during the Cold War, as you already know. But what you fail to realize is that we made a deal with them. The Russians would supply the bad guys, the weapons, the Inators, the screw ball schemes and we would supply the agents. The Russians chose people, like Heinz Doofenshrimtz, who were little threat and high maintenance, in other words, annoyances. The OWCA would get exposure in defeating them and the Russians would get rid of their headaches. That's what we trained you for, to become killing machines. You were supposed to kill your nemesis'. For a time, this is exactly what happened; it was a win-win situation for everyone.

Then Perry, your father came into the picture, the original Agent P. He noticed that several of the agents who went into the field, never came back, killed off by their respective nemeses. He decided to investigate; it was then that he discovered the darker part of the arrangement. The Russians, you see, were looking into nuclear development, the nemeses were supposed to use the Russian's blue prints to test their capabilities as nuclear weapons. This required that the agents be killed, so I had most of the agent's memories erased, they had completely forgotten everything that they had learned.

"Why are you telling me this?" Perry asked, Monogram laughed, "Because Perry" he replied, "What makes you think you're going to survive? What makes you think that if I kill you or if you kill me that you won't be face down in the dirt by the end of this? You're too mentally unstable to go on." Perry fired another round, this time into Your Excellency, causing him to slowly bleed out. Monogram stared at the eagle, "You know what you have to do" he said. Excellency nodded and stared at Castle, before he do anything Excellency has Castle pinned against the wall. Perry fired another shot into the eagle, but it little to no damage and even if it did, the eagle still managed to unmerciful snap the wolf's neck. Perry continually fired into the eagle, who only turned around and slowly walked towards the platypus. "You always were one to stab your friends in the back Agent P" the eagle said, then Your Excellency fell, stone dead.

Monogram stared at Excellency's body, saying nothing and turned back towards Perry and continued his explanation.

I handpicked the agents, those who thought that they could simply leave or tell their families their identities. It wasn't possible then you see, for we still needed as many agents as we could to fight the enemy. But I also needed agents who were loyal to me, so I sent them to their deaths.

"You killed your own people!" Perry exclaimed "What kind of person are you?" Monogram laughed, "What kind of person are you? You just killed your owners and watched two of your friends die...You should be a nervous breakdown." Perry huffed, "I'll grieve when it's my time. Right now the only thing I'm concerned with is seeing you burn in Hell." Monogram raised his gun and fired, the bullet barely grazing Perry's arm, but just enough to draw blood. "You're going to have to do more than that Francis" Perry said as he moved forward.

All of the nemeses complied with the Russians and the agreement, expect for one-Heinz Doofenshrimtz. When all of the troublemakers in the OWCA were killed, I retrained the agents to be killing machines, more powerful than their predecessors. I then issued the Purge, the final solution created by the Russians to rid themselves of their migraine and what would be the OWCA's greatest public display in history.

I had the agents pitted against their respective enemies and made them fight to the death. Every time an agent was killed by a nemesis, I personally put a bullet in their heads. It had come down to the final battle, between Heinz Doofenshrimtz and Agent P, your father, who refused to kill him and Heinz in turn, refused to kill Agent P. They were tortured for seven days, ultimately killing the original Agent P and Doofenshrimtz walking away with a diagnosis of schizophrenia and a seven year stay in the Danville mental hospital.

After Doofenshrimtz's release, you were born in the OWCA hatchery. Immediately after your birth, your mother became infertile and thus no longer needed by the agency; she was killed on the spot. The platypus who raised you, was in reality your aunt, when you finally came of age, she too was killed.

Perry fired another round into Monogram, made him wheeze in pain, "You taken everything from me. My family, my friends, seven years of my life that I will never get back, and for what? So that you can have your prefect all powerful organization?" Monogram sighed," It is not my finest hour Agent P. But I did it for the good of America. We needed a strong security force and the OWCA was the best way to see that we had that." Perry struck Monogram with the butt of his gun, drawing blood and knocking out most of the Major's teeth, which he immediately spat out along with a large amount of blood onto the floor.

I confronted Doofenshrimtz. I told him that if he didn't comply with the Russians wishes that he would be killed. He refused the offer again and so deciding to hit two birds with one stone, I sent you to take care of him. I figured that eventually it would end without one of you in the ground. I guessed the wrong one though.

Perry then began laughing, "Are you saying that you sent me to kill Heinz?" Monogram nodded, but said nothing, " and that you also sent me to die?" Monogram nodded again. Perry fired another round into the Major, he could've killed him right there, but the platypus had a better idea. He wanted to make him suffer. So Perry went old school, pulling out a knife, he approached Monogram and cut off all ten of his fingers. While he was screaming, Perry cut out Monogram's tongue. The platypus watched silently as Monogram rapidly bled out on the floor of the DEI building, saying nothing, for three seconds later, the helicopters reappeared.


	9. Apocalypse Now

Chapter Nine

Apocalypse Now

Perry grabbed Monogram's gun and checked it, the clip was full. Checking his own gun, Perry made sure that it too was fully loaded and headed out to the patio to meet the helicopters. The lead pilot, Agent K, spoke once again on the intercom, "This is your last warning Agent P. Stand down or I will be forced to kill you." Perry laughed, "The Major is dead K" he replied, "So why don't you stand down." K laughed in return, his was menacing and mocking in nature, "You're insane, I have more firepower, more protection. You have two guns and a arsenal of knowledge, but if you were smart you would know that knowledge only gets you so far."

K waited for Perry to answer and he did, by firing three shots, one for each helicopter, directly at the fuel tank, creating a chain reaction explosion, killing all the agents on board. As Perry watched the three vehicles disintegrate in flames and fall in large pieces to the earth, he saw two things at the same time, Phineas and Ferb running for their lives and the rest of the OWCA following them. Without a second thought, Perry pressed a button on his fedora, producing his jetpack and flew down towards the city street.

Phineas and Ferb walked away from both the gunshots and the explosion of the robotic dog, for Perry had not given them fatal wounds, how could he? They were his family. Now, limping and badly wounded, the two boys tried desperately to escape the onslaught that was sure to come. "Ferb" Phineas said turning towards his brother, "what did we do today? I can't remember." Ferb looked up in deep thought as he continued running, "We killed the one thing that made our lives worthwhile." Phineas nodded, "If we ever do see him again...let's make amends." Ferb smiled in agreement, "Perhaps we can give him a mate. I think he would like that." Phineas sighed, "That is if he even wants to be with us anymore, or if he's still alive. But yes, I think he would like that."

The agents were almost on top of them, three more seconds and they would've been dead. Perry swooped and grabbed Phineas, who latched on to Ferb and carried them to a nearby rooftop. Once Perry landed, he looked at his boys, who said nothing, their shirts covered in blood and their cheeks, now covered in bitter tears. Phineas was the first to break, "I'm sorry!" he cried, "I'm sorry...I'm sorry, I'm sorry." He repeated those two words twenty five times before Perry stopped him, "That's enough Phineas" the platypus exclaimed, "We have to get out of here." Ferb looked around and then down at the streets below, "We can't. What about the town?" Perry rolled his eyes, "Danville will just have to take care of itself. Until we can come up with a plan, it's in everyone's best interests if we leave the city." Phineas and Ferb shook their heads, "Then you're on your own Perry" Phineas began, having finally calmed down, "We can't leave. If we do, then we die." Perry nodded in understanding although in many ways he didn't understand. The only thing he knew was that the OWCA was going to destroy everything that he had worked so hard to protect. Pulling out the canister, Perry handed it to Ferb, "This is what they're after" Perry explained, "They think it's a super weapon. But it's the really the greatest humanitarian feat ever created by man. The cure for all diseases." Phineas and Ferb were wide eyes at this, "Who created it?" they asked eagerly, "Heinz Doofenshrimtz. My best friend and one of the few people who was close enough that I considered him to be my brother." Phineas and Ferb each raised their eyebrows at this, "Well then what are we?" they said in unison. Perry smiled at this, for he already knew the answer, "You guys are the sons I'll never be able to have but always wanted."

This heartwarming moment was instantly ruined and destroyed forever by the sound of screaming, crying and the beginning of burning buildings as the agents stormed through the streets, no longer concerned with Perry and the boys and simply fulfilling Monogram's final order: Enslave the entire Tri-State Area. Perry turned to them and tried once more to get them to come with him to Northern Canada, but Phineas and Ferb refused knowing that they could do more good if they stayed. Perry reluctantly and for the second time, left Danville.


	10. Part Two- New World Order

**Part Two**

Chapter Ten

New World Order

It is now the year 2034. The world has just exited into what was World War III, which ended with the nuclear devastation of the landscape and the extermination of 95% of the human race. Only a hand full of pocket survivors remain, out of these survivors are the residents of Danville, who had been protected by the nuclear blast thanks to a large dome, which they were forced to build under slave like conditions of the agents of the former OWCA organization.

Platyborg, Perry's cybernetic twin, has been in hiding for the last 21 years. Danville slowly began to crumble into ruin; most of the buildings were destroyed in the wake of Perry's abandonment of the city, the residents reduced to living in shanty houses made out of tin and crude wood outside of the city limits. Technology was virtually useless, the only one who was able to use it freely was Platyborg himself, but that was only because the OWCA hadn't found him yet. If they did, something that Platyborg considered an inevitability, then the last glimmer of hope, of true resistance would be extinguished.

Platyborg flew high, above the radars and machine gun range of OWCA scouts, and entered the slum as quietly as he could. Looking around he noticed that the street was filled with dirt, shit and dead bodies. Disease was a common cause of death in this new world, for Doofenshrimtz's invention had not been utilized; instead it had remained hidden under the watchful eye of its protector, Ferb.

The cyborg made his way to the first house on the street, the new home of the Fletcher family. Isabella answered the door and Platyborg walked through the threshold and entered the house. The inside of the house was small, barely enough room for four people. To the right of the door a small kitchen was seen, to the left was the living room, in the back, a hallway leading to the bedroom and bathroom respectively.

Ferb was sitting on the couch in the living room; Phineas was in the kitchen, leaning over the table, lost in blueprints of the inventions he created when he was a boy. Isabella sat on the chair next to the couch and motioned for a small boy, her son, to come over. "Perry" she said, "say hello to Uncle Platyborg." The boy moved closer to Platyborg, who respectfully remained at the doorway and hugged him, "Hi Platy" he said sweetly. Platyborg showed no emotion, he had to, for it was not wise to grow attachments to anyone anymore, especially in a world where death waited behind every door. You could only love one person in this world, yourself. Platyborg looked down at the boy and spoke, "You look like your father you know." Ferb huffed, "He does not look like me, and if anything it's her he looks like." Platyborg rolled his one good eye, "He'll grow out of it eventually" he responded.

Platyborg walked in the kitchen and leaned over the table. Phineas was completely lost in the blueprints. Platyborg zoomed in his robotic eye to get a better look at what Phineas was looking at without having to get next to him. "Going over old memories again are we?" Platyborg asked, "You know that he wouldn't have wanted you to do that" he continued, mentioning Perry the Platypus, who hadn't been seen since he left Danville 21 years ago. Everyone hoped that he was alive, out there somewhere coming up with a plan to get them all out. But Platyborg knew better, he knew that Perry the Platypus was dead and that he had been dead for almost a decade, for he was his brother and when it's your brother, you know somehow, the feeling that comes when it finally hits like a torpedo ramming into your heart and destroying it into tiny, irreparable fragments.

Phineas looked up from the blueprint for the first time, his small beard goatee combo was going in all sorts of directions. His red hair, which was long and went halfway down his back, was the same way. "What do you want Platy, can't you see that I'm busy?" Platyborg pulled out a small disc and set it down on the table. The disc had a red button on it, upon pushing it, a recording of Perry the Platypus could be seen.

At this, Ferb and Isabella entered the room, The hologram, having seen that everyone was now in the room, began to address it, "If you're listening to this it means that I am dead." All of them expect for Platyborg hung their heads in sadness, the hologram continued. "Platyborg will lead you out. He has my DNA. My brain, my heart, even a little bit of my body." Platyborg fixed his armor plating, the hologram turned to him, "Seek out the old Doofenshrimtz Evil Incorporated Building, head to the basement." Platyborg nodded in understanding, knowing full well the consequences, for the DEI Building was now OWCA headquarters, the entire area around it was a warzone. The hologram ended and all of them looked towards the cyborg. Platyborg turned to Ferb, "Do you still have the canister?" Ferb nodded, "Still surprised that I managed to keep it all these years." Ferb pulled out the small canister from his pocket and handed it to the platypus, who put it in his storage unit on his back.

Platyborg left the house without another word, not bothering to say goodbye, for if he said anything more that night, his self programming system would override and he would become attached to them, and that was something that was too great a risk to undertake. But Platyborg's own heart betrayed his own rule, for he knew that like it or not, he loved them. "There is no room for love in this world" Platyborg said to himself as he walked the muddy streets once more, "This world that is now nothing more than Hell on Earth. There is only room for death, disease and corruption, something that never seems to run dry in people. But as God as my witness, I will bring these people out. Their suffering will end, and maybe the world might make sense again."

Then it began to rain, for the OWCA had taken the design of Phineas and Ferb's biosphere and made the dome around the city a mirror to Earth's climate, save that it was radiation free. Platyborg didn't care, for he had developed immunity to rain and electric shock after he broke away from his initial programming in the Second Dimension Incident. The cyborg then began to cry, his tears hiding in the rain as he thought about his Phineas and Ferb, who he would never be able to see...

The Second Dimension Incident did many things, it marked the downfall of Perry's mental health and his status as an agent, it caused Doofenshrimtz to slowly turn guilt ridden leading to his suicide and it destroyed the Second Dimension, killing everyone inside of it. The only reason that Platyborg was alive was because he stayed behind for five minutes to say his goodbyes to Perry, just as he was about to go through the portal to his world, it exploded.

With nowhere to go, Platyborg spent the next ten years of his life underneath the Fletcher porch. When World War III hit, Platyborg revealed himself to Phineas and Ferb who initially thought that he was Perry, horribly disfigured. Platyborg told Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Buford, Baljeet, Candace and even Linda and Lawrence everything, nothing was left out. The response to Perry being a secret agent came as a complete surprise to everyone but Phineas and Ferb, the Second Dimension only made it worse. Linda offered that Platyborg stay with the Fletcher's full time, but the cyborg found it easier on himself and everyone else if he lived alone. It was a burden, a shame and a blessing at the same time.

Perry continued down the street and eventually went airborne, making sure to stay out of range of the guns and the radars, finally landing on a lone patio of a small deserted building in the larger, more heavily populated, and more densely patrolled area of the city.

The patio of the building was once the offices of an insurance company that went under shortly before the war. It was one of the last standing testaments, besides the DEI Building of the Danville and the world before the nuclear apocalypse. As Platyborg looked out into the city he questioned on how he was able to feel any kind of emotion, for he was a cyborg and traditionally unable to process human feelings, but somehow he could. This issue was one that troubled him greatly and often made Platyborg go inside himself for several days, refusing to move until he found a reason or a temporary answer to the problem. This cycle repeated itself exactly every four days, so every four days, Platyborg would have to question the very meaning of his existence and come up with a more complicated answer than the one before.

"What am I?" he asked himself as he took out his robotic eye and cleaned it with a nearby dish rag, "Who am I? I don't know. I'm definitely not a platypus, at least not completely. But I'm not a robot either, for how else could I process emotion or feel the way I do?" These questions were on a replay for almost six hours, tormenting the cyborg until he finally came up with an answer. "I am Platyborg...it doesn't matter what I am, what matters is that I am here, here to shield, here to protect and here to stay." This answer Platyborg had already given himself multiple times, but at the moment, he didn't really care.

There would be time enough to deal with the DEI situation later, for it wasn't as if the building was going to go anywhere or the OWCA going to kill everyone, any time soon. The OWCA was still getting its start as a regime and needed all the labor force it could get, so there was no way that would start killing the populace, at least in mass numbers. Platyborg feared that this was only the beginning of a much bigger and deadlier plot, little did he know that he would be right.


	11. Dystopia

**Warning: Strong language**

Chapter Eleven

Dystopia

Platyborg woke up in the middle of the night; a sharp pain from the back of his neck, the faint wheeze of air could be heard. Platyborg began to breathe heavily as he reached around to the back of his neck, simultaneously pulling out a wrench with his robotic arm to tighten a loose bolt that controlled his breathing, for his lungs were completely robotic and required constant personal maintenance in order for the cyborg to stay alive.

That now over, Platyborg attempted to get some sleep, but his efforts were in vain, for his sonic hearing kicked in and as a result Platyborg was able to hear the sound of a several screaming women, all of them shaking in fear. Platyborg moved to the out to the patio to see what was going on. The screams were coming from a small plaza seven blocks away. Zooming in with his eye, Platyborg equipped his sniper rifle and simply waited for the right moment.

Linda Fletcher, who at this point was living with Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro, who was also in the square, was tied by her hands and feet and gagged. Across from them were Vanessa Doofenshrimtz and her mother Charlene. All of them were standing before Carl and two agents, a beaver and a pelican. Carl was holding a gun and waving it around aimlessly, "There are rules that have to be followed. That's why we have them, to keep you safe." Carl said, "To keep you safe and make sure that the human race survives, for we are all that's left." Carl walked over to Linda and removed her gag, he was immediately met with a well placed spit from Linda, "Listen to me you sick bastard" she replied, "I will not have you hurt these people. They've done nothing wrong." Carl laughed, "They're guilty, just like you are-" Linda cut him off, "The only thing we're guilty of Mister Carl, is being forced to live in this Hell. Well I for one will not stand for it any longer. You've already taken my husband and my daughter; you might as well take me too."

Carl shrugged and raised his gun to Linda's head, but before he could fire a single shot, Linda's head exploded. Carl looked at his gun in bewilderment and then at Linda's head, there was no way that he could've caused that much damage. The chambering of another round could be heard in the darkness. Carl looked around and motioned for the two agents to look around, "Alright" Carl said, fear showing in his voice, "Whoever this is better come on out and face justice. You just committed murder." The snapping of a neck came from the corner, Carl turned around to find the beaver's corpse. Carl began to fear for his life, "Alright that's enough!" he shouted into the night, hoping that whoever it was would leave him alone, "You've had your fun. Now why don't you just-" Carl felt the cold barrel of a gun against his back, Carl turned around once more to find nothing, but he could still feel the barrel that was now against his stomach. Platyborg then revealed himself, deactivating his cloaking device that was in his robotic arm, the sniper rifle pointed directly at Carl's heart. The pelican meanwhile, was in the cyborg's left hand, slowly choking to death. "W-w-what do you want?" Carl asked nervously. Platyborg smiled smugly, "Funny you should ask Carl" he exclaimed as he gently put pressure on the trigger, "I want you to let these prisoners go." Carl nodded nervously, but sensed that Platyborg wanted more from him, "Then what?" he asked. Platyborg laughed heartedly, "Then Carl...I want you to die."

Carl's eyes were stricken with fear at the prospect of dying, as he began untying the bonds, he spoke again, "How did you get here?" Platyborg shrugged, "Classified Cyborg Intel" he replied, finally ending the pelican's suffering with a single tight squeeze. Carl continued undoing the bonds. When he was done, Carl stood up and let Vanessa, Charlene and Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro take cover behind the platypus. "What are you going to do?" Carl asked, the fear rising in his voice. Platyborg sighed, "Turn around and start walking Carl. If you so much as hesitate even _breathe wrong_ I'm shooting your fucking head off." Carl nodded and turned around, he managed to get in ten steps, then twenty steps, Carl tried to speak out, "How much further do I have to walk?" he asked. Platyborg heard this and answered him, "If you make it fifteen more steps, I'll let you live unconditionally." Carl nodded once again, feeling that he could make fifteen more steps to safety. On the fourteen step however, Carl sneezed, Platyborg shrugged, "Too bad Carl" he said, "you were so close. It's a pity really, that I have to waste a bullet on a miserable, sad, little fuck like you." Carl immediately began shaking, "Oh God!" he cried. Perry cut him off, "God...Don't you dare pray to God!" Platyborg then fired the sniper rifle, the slug hitting its mark and causing Carl's brain to explode on the inside of his head.

The others stared at him in horror, "What did you just do?" Vanessa yelled, getting directly in the cyborg's face as he put away his sniper rifle and returned his robotic arm to normal, "I did what I had to do Ms. Doofenshrimtz." Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro huffed, "You killed Linda. A good woman who the only thing that she ever asked out of life was a better life for her kids! What kind of person are you?" Platyborg sighed deeply, "I'm not a person. I'm a monster...a machine, incapable of most human emotions." Charlene slapped Platyborg in the face; it was hard, cold and unforgiving. "You didn't have to blow her head off you retard!" she said suddenly. Platyborg laughed sarcastically at Charlene's remark, "It was a mercy killing. If you would've seen that woman's suffering as I have, if you would've seen the way that her husband and daughter died...then you would've pulled that trigger too. I was happy to kill Linda Fletcher because I knew that's what she wanted. She may not have expected it to go down that way, but I know that wherever she is now, it's a hell of a lot better than what's going on here."

The three women stood in silence, taking in what Platyborg had said. Platyborg looked up and noticed that the rain was beginning to pick up, "We should get going. Someone's going to find the bodies." Vanessa nodded, "Then we should at least take Linda with us. Give her a proper burial." Platyborg shook his head, "Can't do that. The smell of her body alone would only led agents to her body and to the rest of the dead. They would eat the dead, get a taste for human flesh, those who haven't already gotten it and go on a rampage." Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro huffed, "That's ridiculous. That'll never happen." Platyborg shook his head again, "People said that World War III couldn't happen. People said that animals couldn't talk and that we were all just a bunch of mindless pets and dumb wild animals. Look what happened."

Platyborg's reasoning was uncanny. It seemed he had explanation for everything in this new world, it only made sense considering that he originally came from a dimension that was under a regime where he witnessed firsthand the horrors of desperate men and women. They had resulted to cannibalism in order to survive, for the death rate in the Second Dimension was almost 50%, so there was an amble supply of food. Platyborg knew that one way or another, the smell of dead bodies would soon be too much of a temptation, the humans would start become feral, the agents would begin searching for food as well. Then the inevitable would happen, the agents would kill the humans, each of them trying to survive. Then there would no one left, Platyborg would either be forced to shut down, join the agents, or kill them and be the last thing on Earth. This was Platyborg's greatest fear.

Vanessa noticed that Platyborg had zoned out, "Hey" she said snapping her fingers trying to get him to wake up, "Hello?" Silence. Platyborg blinked several times, eventually coming back, "We have to get out of here" he said demandingly, "Now." The women were motionless, it was only when the sound of approaching agents, heavily armed that they decided to move. Platyborg pulled out his ionic cannon from his robotic arm and ushered the women out of the plaza as quickly as he could, taking them back to his sanctuary in the old insurance building.

When they were safe, or at least relatively safe, all of them finally took a breath of air. Charlene and Vanessa immediately wondered if Heinz would've been able to stop this. They wondered if he were alive, if he would be part of this regime. They like to think that he wouldn't, that he would be like Platyborg and fight this new tyranny. But they would never know.

Platyborg could sense that something was troubling them, "What's wrong?" he asked, 'You know, recent events not withstanding?" Vanessa and Charlene laughed at this, for it was a joke these days to always follow the question "What's wrong" with "Recent events not withstanding" it was little thing, but having that made the world seem a little bit brighter. Charlene answered him, "We're thinking about Heinz Doofenshrimtz, my husband." Platyborg immediately shied away, for he did not like to get involved in personal family matters, especially when it came to Heinz or Perry. But still, Platyborg found himself speaking, "From what I remember" he said, "Heinz was a good man. Overzealous and annoying at times, but a good man...Perry would say that he was the greatest scientist who ever lived. But I can't say that, for I didn't know Heinz Doofenshrimtz." Vanessa and Charlene stared at Platyborg with confused looks on their faces, before they could say anything Platyborg gave his explanation, for he had read their faces and had seen that look enough times to know what it meant, "I have Perry the Platypus's memories, or at least part of them. The only details I can remember of Perry's life is Heinz Doofenshrimtz, cutting off until right before he died. I don't want to remember that for him. There are some moments in life that belong strictly to one person; Heinz Doofenshrimtz's death belongs to Perry and Perry alone."

That night Platyborg slept restlessly, his thoughts focused on the Second Dimension and the home he would never see. Platyborg then thought about how cyborgs technically are unable to cry, that in reality, his tears were simple vapors, having no substance and as a result when Platyborg starting crying, there was no end to them. Most nights Platyborg willed himself to shut down, his only motivation being that the more rest he got, the more he would be able to help people living in this hell. Platyborg almost never took time for himself and when he did it was always to check his weapons or think about ways to get out of the city. Platyborg was perhaps the most broken out of all them, because the broken ones are the ones who fight the hardest, they're the ones who have nothing left to lose.


	12. The Prodigal Sons Return

**WARNING: HEAVY USE OF THE F WORD IN THIS CHAPTER. Shouldn't be a big deal by now, but I figured I might as well let you know to prevent any surprises due to the amount that the word is used.**

Chapter Twelve

The Prodigal Sons Return

Getting to Doofenshrimtz's was easier than Platyborg thought. For one thing, despite being a militarized warzone and OWCA controlled, the area around the building was left with virtually no security. This was made up for, by having an agent at almost every rooftop.

Using his cloaking device, Platyborg made his way to the basement door. Upon opening it, Platyborg entered a large dark room. Turning on his robotic eye, which also doubled as a flashlight, Platyborg saw a large handle, upon pulling it, revealed a steel door that went into a second chamber. Platyborg pulled out a second hologram, Perry came up again with more instructions, "This is the room" he said, "you're going to find some things that are difficult to believe and extremely hard to accept. Listen to me Platy, as your brother, I'm telling you to harden that big robotic heart of yours right now. Cause what's in there...you're going to what to do what anyone would do. Go after the doctor, destroy everything else. You'll understand what I mean once you get inside."

Platyborg gave a heavy sigh and entered the second chamber, turning on the light, Platyborg saw several cryogenic freezing chambers containing the bodies of Heinz Doofenshrimtz, Perry the Platypus and...Second Dimension Phineas and Ferb. Platyborg immediately ran towards the freezing chambers of his boys, for several minutes all he was able to do was cry vapors, just knowing that he would be able to hold them again with the simple push of a button was too great. Ignoring Perry's advice, Platyborg reached for the release button on the side of the chamber, just as he was about to press it however, a figure tackled him to the ground.

Looking up, Platyborg couldn't believe what he was seeing, Perry the Platypus was over him, pinning his limbs to the ground and somehow completely warm. "Perry?" Platyborg exclaimed, "How did you-?" Perry cut Platyborg off, "My chamber was on a timer. It was supposed to unlock as soon as someone entered the chamber." Platyborg nodded his head slowly, barely understanding him and personally not really caring if he did or not, Perry continued. "Listen to me Platy. You can't bring them back" Perry coughed violently, "If you do then it'll only put them in danger. It'll put you in danger. You and Heinz are the only ones who can stop this. Finish what I couldn't."

Perry got off the cyborg, which stood to his feet, "Why?" Platyborg began, "Why can't I bring them back? Who gives a fuck about the consequences...I would rather have us die together this very moment then live an eternity as a monster alone. Do you have any idea what that feels like?" Perry sighed deeply and nodded, "Yes Platy" he answered, "I know exactly what that feels like. If it's what you want to do I won't stop you, but know that by bringing them back, the OWCA already wins. The people of Danville will die. Because once you have them, they will be your only concern. For the sake of the common good, you have to be alone Platyborg. It's just the way things are."

Platyborg shook his head, Perry had to be wrong. There was no way that he would submit to his own feelings as soon as Phineas and Ferb were unfrozen, for he wasn't that kind of person. "You're wrong Perry" he exclaimed as he moved towards the freezing chamber once again, "you're so fucking wrong." Platyborg pushed the release.

Phineas collapsed to the floor, unconscious but alive, Platyborg then pushed Ferb's release. Perry stared at his brother in complete disbelief, for he had openly defied him. "Congratulations Platy" Perry spoke gravely, "you just killed everyone underneath this dome." Platyborg rolled his eyes and rushed over to Doofenshrimtz's chamber and pushed his release button.

Heinz fell out of his cryogenic chamber, his body limp and lifeless. Platyborg stared at the doctor's body and pulled out his robotic arm, a military issued electric prod. Turning it all the way up to its full strength, the cyborg began jamming the prod directly into Doofenshrimtz's heart. He then pulled out a small vial of green liquid and poured it into Doofenshrimtz's mouth before he shocked the doctor once again with the prod.

Perry groaned as he tried to wake up Phineas and Ferb, upon his fourth try, he succeeded. Phineas blinked rapidly, slowly regaining his senses. Ferb looked around and saw Platyborg, working to bring Heinz back to life. "He'll never do it that way..." he thought to himself, only to be corrected by Doofenshrimtz screaming and bolting to his feet.

Doofenshrimtz glanced over the room and then looked down, seeing his chest partially open, he screamed again. Platyborg rolled his eyes pulled out a sedative syringe and stuck it in his arm, silencing the doctor for the time being. Perry looked around, "We have to go Platy. Agents are going to be here any minute." Platyborg sighed as he finished stitching up Doofenshrimtz, "How do you know so much about this place? Do you know something that I don't?" Perry laughed, "What makes you think I know anything? This is all speculation." Platyborg was close to blasting him with his ion cannon, for he was getting on his last nerve, "So basically, I can't trust you at all and you're completely useless to me." Perry nodded, smiling as he did so, "I'm about as out of place here as the Moon is made of cheese." Platyborg huffed, "The Moon is made of cheese. They proved that ten years ago in 2024." Perry laughed not believing what he was hearing, "You're kidding? The Moon is really made of cheese!"

Platyborg rolled his eyes, pulled out his ion cannon and aimed it at Perry, "Perry, if you don't shut up about the fucking Moon, there's going to be platypus chunks all over this room covered in piss." Perry raised his eyebrows at the last part, "Why would it be covered in piss?" Platyborg shrugged, "I don't know...Maybe because I was planning on pissing on your dead body, you annoying asshole! What kind of person tells someone that they can't see their kids! That's fucked up on so many levels I'm thinking about shooting you just to get it over with." Perry raised his hands in surrender, "That's fine. I already experienced death once; it'll be a blessing to return."

Doofenshrimtz woke up for the second time and looked around the room, his eyes falling upon Perry. "Perry the Platypus what's going on? Where are we?" Platyborg answered him, "Welcome to the future Doctor. It's 2034 and the world's fucked up. Like Danville is the last bastion of humanity fucked up. That explain everything?" Doofenshrimtz nodded slowly in understanding, taking in the fact that there were technically two Perrys in the room. Phineas and Ferb meanwhile, were still weary from the freezing process and so unable to do much of anything.

At that moment, numerous sets of heavy footsteps could be heard overhead. Platyborg pulled out a handgun from his storage compartment on his back and handed it to Doofenshrimtz, "You know how to use one Heinz?" Heinz looked over the weapon, "I shot a BB gun at camp once, probably nothing like what you're used to." Platyborg smiled, "Well now it's time for the real thing Heinz. Just turn the safety off, aim and shoot, easy." Heinz nodded and turned off the safety, he then mentally prepared himself for a firefight.

Platyborg looked up, through his robotic eye he could read the heat signatures of the movement above them, there were way to many for the three of them to take out on their own. Considering that Phineas and Ferb were out of commission for the time being, they were going to have to get them out as soon as they could and that meant there was only one option- to get as far away from DEI as possible. "Come on" Platyborg demanded, "we'll take the back way." Perry nodded as he shoulder Ferb, while Doofenshrimtz fireman carried Phineas steadying him with his free hand.

At that moment, the agents entered the room from the front access door, all of them carrying guns and ready to fire. Doofenshrimtz turned around and managed to get a shot off before the agents returned fire, Doofenshrimtz's bullet went astray and accidently hit the light switch on the other side of the room, killing the power in the complex. Using the darkness to their advantage, Doofenshrimtz, Platyborg and the others slipped out of the building and into the warzone area of Danville.

Platyborg began clearing the area by blasting as many agents as he could with his ion cannon, while Doofenshrimtz covered the rear with his gun, the doctor actually managing to fire systematically killing several agents before the clip was empty. Instead of throwing the gun to the side however, Doofenshrimtz holstered it in his lab coat, figuring that there would come a time for where he would find ammo, correctly guessed that weapons, especially guns, were a rare thing in this world and that even an empty one could always be modified into a tool for destruction or protection, whichever the need called for it to be.

Stopping behind a building to take a short breather, Doofenshrimtz turned to Perry, "Just like old times eh Perry?" he asked. Perry smiled as he sat down Ferb and nodded, "Yeah...just like old times." Platyborg shook his head, "No this is not just like old times" Perry turned to Platyborg, "How do you know that Mr. I Know Everything Cause I'm A Cyborg?" Platyborg tapped his own head, "I have part of your memories idiot. I know everything that you and Doof did and nowhere ever does it say survive a nuclear apocalypse, the end of the fucking world or being hunted by agents of your own organization." Perry rolled his eyes, "What about the Second Dimension?" Platyborg, at the mentioning of the Second Dimension, grabbed Perry by his neck and brought the platypus close to his face, "Don't ever mention the Second Dimension to me!" he said threateningly, "It's because of you that my life is ruined. The whole Incident was your fault any way. Before you, I was perfectly happy." Perry tried to defuse the situation, "As a mind slave?" Perry retorted, "You were happy as a slave to Doofenshrimtz. The tyrant who killed millions to start his regime? The guy who made you who you a fucking monster you were happy with?" Platyborg threw Perry to the ground and growled, "Of course not! That's not the point. I had everything. I was respected, I was loved, I was a General damn it! Sure I have the boys now, but now they're going to grow up in a dying world."

Perry couldn't believe that Platyborg was being so hypocritical, "And whose fault is that?" he said as he stood to his feet, once again shouldering Ferb. The group once again began to move, having lost their pursuers along causing them to move faster through the streets. "I told you to leave them alone. To destroy them, but you didn't listen" Perry continued. Platyborg groaned, "Fuck you Perry." he responded, "Fuck you and fuck your fucking OWCA that fucking ruins everything that it doesn't understand." Platyborg then turned on Doofenshrimtz, "And fuck you Heinz." Perry immediately turned to Platyborg, defending Heinz, "Hey, he didn't do shit. That was the Second Dimension remember cyborg?" Platyborg spat on Perry's face, "Same damn thing Perry! First Dimension, Second Dimension, both of them are fucked up and one of them is destroyed. So I say again, you can go fuck yourself, cause personally I don't give a shit about you." Perry laughed, for he could tell that Platyborg was lying, "Stop lying through your circuits you big softy-" before he could finish his sarcastic sentence Platyborg cut him off, "Perry shut the fuck up and keep your ass moving behind me so we don't fucking die today!" Perry nodded and complied to the order.

Ten minutes later all of them were back at the insurance building. Platyborg scanned the area with his robotic eye to see if they were being followed at the same time pulling out his sniper rifle just to be safe. Perry made sure that Phineas and Ferb were safe in the loft, he then decided that it would be best if he got some sleep, so the platypus drifted off into an uncomfortable sleep.

Doofenshrimtz meanwhile sat with his ex wife and daughter, saying nothing and yet speaking volumes. Charlene stared at Doofenshrimtz, tears in her eyes, she started to speak but before she could even get a word in Heinz stopped her, "Don't talk" he said, "let's just be. Okay?" Charlene nodded and gently nestled her head against Doofenshrimtz's shoulder...


	13. The Scientist

Chapter Thirteen

The Scientist

Platyborg finished scanning the area for the fourth time that night, Doofenshrimtz, unable to sleep, stood up and walked over. "Get some rest" the doctor said, "I can take over from here." Platyborg huffed, "Right" he replied, "No offense Doc, but you can't go five minutes without fucking something up. Let me handle this." Doofenshrimtz shook his head, "Rest!" he demanded, "you can't keep going nonstop forever you know. Eventually you'll shutdown forever, you want to risk that?" Platyborg said nothing, automatically giving Doofenshrimtz an answer.

Doofenshrimtz sighed and stared at his ex-wife and daughter, he realized how much older they looked, that the possibility of both of them dying before he reached 50 was all too real. Doofenshrimtz wasn't even 40; his own daughter was older than her. This thought, of having to bury his daughter haunted him, for Vanessa was the last person he wanted to lose. When it came to Charlene, Doofenshrimtz always thought of the Eagles song, Take It Easy. He always thought that if he won, at least once, he would finally prove to her and to himself that he wasn't a complete failure and that maybe; just maybe they could patch things up. Doofenshrimtz honestly had no idea why Charlene married him to begin with, he had absolutely no redeeming qualities whatsoever, he was an evil scientist after all, but then again, he did find the cure for all diseases, but that was after his divorce.

These questions involving his relationship with Charlene plagued Doofenshrimtz often. The doctor was half tempted to wake Perry to see his thoughts on the matter, until he saw that the platypus was curled up in a ball, obviously sound asleep and dreaming about the things that made him happy. Doofenshrimtz wondered what Perry dreamed about, if he was in his dreams and if by some chance he was, if it was in a favorable light or not. Doofenshrimtz if he had to guess would say that Perry did dream about him at times, but on those occasions it was a nightmare. "What have I done?" Doofenshrimtz said to himself, "Damn me and my damn ideas! I should have never created the cure...maybe then none of this would've happened. Maybe then a lot of people would still be alive, Perry would be happy, this cyborg thing wouldn't be so angry and maybe I could be with Charlene." Doofenshrimtz ran his hands through his hair, he began to hate himself, thinking that all of this was his fault. "Maybe if I wasn't evil" Doofenshrimtz continued, "I would be a better man. I'm not a good guy, I'm the guy who screwed up the world...and I didn't even build an Inator this time! All I did was create an invention that would cure all diseases."

The doctor looked out at the cityscape, his eyes falling upon his old building. His mind instantly turned to his Inators, he wondered if any of them were still around. He began to go through the list of every invention that he ever created. "The Shrink-Inator, the Freeze-Inator, The Alternate-Dimension- Inator." Doofenshrimtz stopped after that, for he had just listed three of his most successful creations, he then began to think. "If I can get to my lab" the doctor thought to himself, "I might be able to fix this! All I have to do is..." Doofenshrimtz looked once again at his old building, helicopters, sentry guns and several patrols could be seen surrounding it.

Doofenshrimtz looked at Perry, but then decided against it, he didn't want to drag anyone else into this. He stared at Platyborg and sighed, "Platyborg, I need a favor." Platyborg turned around, extremely annoyed, "What is it, can't you see that I'm busy?" Doofenshrimtz nodded and walked over, "Yes" the doctor replied as he reached around for Platyborg's shotgun that he had slung over his back, "I just want to say one thing." Platyborg raised his eyebrows, too focused on Doofenshrimtz's face to notice that he had already grabbed the shotgun and the ammo for both it and the gun he had in his pocket, "What?" the cyborg asked. Doofenshrimtz, feigning apology, spoke, "I just want to apologize for what I'm about to do." Without any further explanation, Doofenshrimtz struck Platyborg to the ground, rendering him unconscious. Doofenshrimtz then retrieved the canister from Platyborg's storage unit and started to walk out the door, before his eyes fell upon Charlene, Vanessa and Perry.

Sighing, Doofenshrimtz, in his own way, said goodbye to each of them, to Perry he gently tossed his fur in the way that he knew that he liked it, to Charlene and Vanessa he gave a kiss on the forehead and a promise that he would come back a changed man. What he didn't realize was that he already was a changed man, all evil had completely left him, and so it was that Heinz Doofenshrimtz set off to save the world.


	14. Heinz Doofenshrimtz Saves The World

Chapter Fourteen

Heinz Doofenshrimtz Saves the World

Fortunately for Doofenshrimtz, getting to his building was incredibly easy, mostly because the OWCA was falling apart at the seams. With the death of Carl, there was virtually no leadership, so the organization had split into two main factions, starting a civil war. There were the Extremists, those who wanted to build a regime and there were the Loyalists, those who wanted things back to the way they were before World War III. The Extremists were winning.

Doofenshrimtz weaved through the gunfire as quick as he could; reaching the basement door he had escaped from only three hours earlier. Running through the cryogenics rooms, Doofenshrimtz made his way to lobby. When he got there, he was in a room full of agents, all of them brandishing weapons and all of them looking the doctor dead in the eyes. Doofenshrimtz however, held his ground, "Hello" he said very casually, "say hello to my little friends you damn dirty animals!" Doofenshrimtz then began firing wildly, shotgun in one hand, and pistol in the other. As he made his way across the room, several of the agents returned fire, only for Doofenshrimtz to reload and blast them away with his shotgun.

A penguin came across from Doofenshrimtz holding an Uzi, just as the doctor was about to fire, the penguin turned towards the platform where several agents were standing trying to get a shot on Doofenshrimtz and fired upon them. They didn't stand a chance. Doofenshrimtz looked around and noticed that the entire room was drenched with blood, several agents lay dead on the floor. The penguin walked over and extended his wing, "Nice to see you doc" he said, "the name's Frankie." Heinz lowered the shotgun and gave him the same satisfaction, "Heinz Doofenshrimtz."

Before anything more could be said Doofenshrimtz focused on the task at hand, causing Frankie to do the same. "What's the plan Chief?" Frankie asked as he checked his gun and surveying the room. Doofenshrimtz moved towards the elevator at the end of the hallway, "I'm going to use the Alternate  
Dimension- Inator, convert it into a time machine, go back and stop myself from creating that damned cure." Frankie walked over, "Are you insane! That cure will make you a hero." Doofenshrimtz huffed, "Look what happened! Millions of people are dead because of me! I'm not a killer. I never wanted to go down this road...all I wanted was to make the world a better place to live."

The elevator door opened, Doofenshrimtz entered, Frankie attempted to get in, but before he could Doofenshrimtz put his arm in front of him, blocking his way. "No. You have to stay here, make sure that everyone's okay." Frankie rolled his eyes, "Everyone's dead Doof. The OWCA is dead; it's been dead for years. All that's left are crazy militants." Doofenshrimtz huffed and handed Frankie his pistol, "Listen to me. Find Perry the Platypus at the old insurance building. Tell him that The Second Dimension has been recreated. He'll know what it means." Frankie raised his eyebrows in confusion, "But that was destroyed Doc, what are you talking about?" Before he could get an answer, Doofenshrimtz had already closed the door and began his long ascent to his penthouse suite.

Doofenshrimtz heard the faint sound of his theme song come from the speaker in the elevator. Sighing, Doofenshrimtz raised his gun towards the speaker and fired, destroying it and filling the elevator and the entire building with dead silence. "Damn theme song" Doofenshrimtz said to himself, "Can't believe I actually paid $500 to get one. What a waste of money!" The elevator dinged on his floor, exiting the elevator Doofenshrimtz scanned the hallway before entering his apartment.

Not bothering to simply open the door, and not strong enough to kick it in, Doofenshrimtz shot a hole that obliterated the door into a million tiny wood pieces. Before him was Your Excellency, his wings were clipped, his face bloody and his eyes full of pain. "Sweet Jesus" Your Excellency exclaimed, "What have we done?" The eagle looked down at Danville, several buildings were on fire, the streets were now showered with screaming, gunfire and a sea of civilians fighting for their lives, Platyborg had started the revolution.

Doofenshrimtz raised the shotgun at the eagle and spoke," You have a lot to answer for." Your Excellency turned around, Doofenshrimtz continued, "Any last words before I end your sad, miserable life?" Your Excellency only smiled in response, "And what about you Doofenshrimtz? What about your crimes? Every Inator that you ever built, every scheme you ever had to take over the Tri State Area, was all in the name of evil. You're nothing. Nothing but a backwards old fool with a limited vocabulary whose goals are so narrow in view that only a stupider person or a genius would ever be able to understand it. But since there are-" Before the bird could finish, Doofenshrimtz fired a round into his chest before moving closer and firing a second into his head, spreading brain matter over the carpet and the wall. "No one tells me who I am" Doofenshrimtz replied, "Especially when that person is a fucking animal you fucking asshole."

The doctor looked around the room and saw the large white sheet. Unrevealing it, revealed all of Doofenshrimtz's Inators, still intact and fully functional. Heinz grabbed the Freeze-Inator, Shrink-Inator and the Alternative Dimension Inator and placed them in the center of the room. Just as he was about to start working, both versions of Phineas and Ferb appeared behind him, almost causing the doctor to blow their heads off. "Easy Doc" Phineas said, brandishing a civilian AK-47, "We're here to help." Second Dimension Phineas and Ferb immediately began pulling out their various tools. Ferb meanwhile, pulled out a small piece of paper and handed it to Doofenshrimtz. "Read it when you get there" Ferb said, "Things may not be the same when you come back." Doofenshrimtz nodded in full understanding, for he knew the consequences of time travel. It made the doctor sad to think that none of this would be remembered, that he would most likely be seen as the man he always was, instead of the man he had become. "Thank you Ferb" Doofenshrimtz replied, "you don't know what this means."

Second Dimension Phineas and Ferb had the Alternate Dimension Inator transformed in five minutes. "That should be everything" they said in unison, "Just take this" Second Dimension Phineas handed him a remote, "Press the red button and the time and date and you're off." Doofenshrimtz sighed and looked at them one last time, "I promise...I'm goanna make everything right. You'll see." Phineas and Ferb nodded and saluted him, the Second Dimension versions following suit, "We know you will." Ferb began once more, "No matter what happens, weather you fix it or not, you're a hero to us now." Doofenshrimtz then pressed the button and entered the appropriate time and date. A portal appeared before him; behind it was Danville 20 years ago, all the way back when this all began, at the end of the Second Dimension Incident. Doofenshrimtz stepped through, the portal disappearing behind him, leaving the future to its fate.


	15. Everything Gets Better From Here

Chapter Fifteen

Everything Gets Better From Here

Doofenshrimtz appeared on top of his building, ten minutes before the Battle of Danville would commence and the Second Dimension would open up with Alternate Doofenshrimtz's robotic army. Holstering the shotgun, Doofenshrimtz pulled out the Freeze-Inator and hid in the corner patiently waiting for the scene to unfold.

The minute that Phineas and Ferb came on to rooftop, Doofenshrimtz aimed the Freeze-Inator and fired, before returning to his hiding place. When the Second Dimension version of himself appeared, Doofenshrimtz froze him and then pulled out his shotgun and fired it repeatedly. The original Doofenshrimtz, he also froze and also shot, killing him as well. This caused a chain reaction, the robots that were flying around immediately stopped working, falling to the ground and exploding on impact. Doofenshrimtz looked on in satisfaction, then Platyborg came into the picture. At the same time Second Dimension Phineas and Ferb arrived on the other side of the roof.

Heinz spared no time in freezing the Second Dimension Phineas and Ferb; they barely set foot on the ground before they were frozen in their tracks. Doofenshrimtz then pulled out the Shrink-Inator and turned towards Platyborg, who was in the middle of fighting Perry, who up until this point had remained completely oblivious to what was happening, the platypus being too focused on the robotic minions around him to worry about anything else. Aiming the Shrink-Inator at Platyborg, Doofenshrimtz fired and immediately picked up the cyborg, who was now as big as his hand. "Hey" Platyborg screamed, "What in the hell do you think you're doing? I was in the middle of something here!" Doofenshrimtz rolled his eyes annoyingly and simply twisted the loose bolt on Platyborg's neck, before shocking him with a shock pen that he had in his pocket, then he reverted Platyborg back to his normal size.

Platyborg looked around, he then noticed that his boys were frozen in place, running over Platyborg feared the worst had come, "What did you do?" he asked turning to Doofenshrimtz, "What's happened to them?" Doofenshrimtz thought it was obvious what had happened to them but he decided to answer his question anyway, "I froze them Platy." Platyborg pulled out his ion cannon, "What the hell is wrong with you?" he cried, "You killed them!" Without a second thought, Doofenshrimtz pulled out the Freeze-Inator and flipped the reverse switch, firing it on Second Dimension Phineas and Ferb, unfreezing them.

Just as Platyborg was about to send Doofenshrimtz to his maker, Second Dimension Phineas and Ferb stopped him, "Wait!" they cried, "look, look, its okay. We're alive!" Platyborg turned around and faced his boys; his one good eye was full of vapors. Platyborg extended his arms and wrapped them around Phineas and Ferb. Looking on at this scene, Doofenshrimtz could only smile, it was at that moment that Platyborg, and the Second Dimension Phineas and Ferb headed towards the portal to their world.

After unfreezing the original Phineas and Ferb, Doofenshrimtz waited for the right moment. Monogram appeared on the roof of the building along with Carl. Before Monogram even had a chance at saying anything, Doofenshrimtz walked over, slapped both him and Carl in the face and handed him a long detailed document, "Read it Francis" Doofenshrimtz demanded, "What is it Heinz?" Monogram asked, his curiosity at it's peak. "It's the document that's going to change the OWCA" Doofenshrimtz answered, "The new set of rules for your backwards, socialist organization."

At this Perry walked forward and took off his fedora, "Sir" Perry began turning towards Monogram, "I would like to request that you fire me." Monogram's face turned from one of confusion to one of shock, "Why would I do that?" the Major asked. Doofenshrimtz answered for him, "Because Perry is tried Francis. That's one of the new rules, The Perry Act. It states that no agent shall be held against their will to remain in the agency, it also states that the identity of the agent belongs to the individual and not the organization, making the secrecy of said individual a choice." Monogram stared at Doofenshrimtz as if he were mentally insane, "You're crazy! That'll ruin the OWCA, everything that it stood for!"

Doofenshrimtz leaned in and punched Monogram in his right eye, "Then maybe it's time for you to end it! Stop this madness now Francis! Too many agents have suffered enough. Too many have died by your hand..." Perry and Carl's eyes grew wide at this; Monogram began sweating, "What are you talking about Heinz?" Monogram said, trying his best to cover his tracks. Doofenshrimtz smiled, knowing that he had Monogram right where he needed him to be.

Perry stared at his superior in disbelief, "What is he talking about sir?" Doofenshrimtz raised his pistol towards Monogram's head, "Tell him" Doofenshrimtz gritted, "then you have my permission to die." Monogram sighed deeply and told Perry the story of the conspiracy, the Purge, the retraining of the OWCA, the deal with the Russians, nothing was left out. "So now you know" Monogram concluded, "you know everything." Phineas and Ferb stepped forward, "So it's your fault that we can't see Perry?" Phineas asked, "It's your fault that for seven years we've been virtually without a pet?" Monogram nodded, "Yes. I did it for the good of the country. But it seems I only managed to cause more harm than good."

Monogram turned towards Doofenshrimtz, who still had his gun pointed at his head, "Fire away Heinz. Fire away." Doofenshrimtz shook his head, "I would" he muttered, "but that would only make me just like you, a monster." Monogram smiled deviously and pulled out his gun before he grabbed Phineas and Perry as hostages. "Wrong answer Heinz" Monogram replied, "You make even one move and I blow the kid's head off!" Perry struggled to break free, but this only caused Monogram to squeeze his neck with his biceps, slowing cutting off his air supply.

Carl tried to diffuse the situation, "Sir this has gone on far enough!" he cried, "Let them go!" Monogram aimed his gun at Carl, "Don't you dare talk back to me! I'm your superior, now tie the doctor up." Carl remained motionless, "Did you hear what I said!" Monogram screamed, "I said tie up Doofenshrimtz!" Carl held his ground. Monogram sighed, "Shame. And here I thought you were actually going to amount to something." With that Monogram fired his gun, the bullet was off however, only managing to go into Carl's right arm and send him to the ground in pain.

Platyborg pulled out his machine gun and aimed it Monogram, causing Doofenshrimtz with his off hand to pull out his shotgun. "You're outgunned Francis" Platyborg exclaimed, "Let them go!" Doofenshrimtz shook his head and simply fired, his bullet entering Monogram's hand. Monogram dropped the gun and subsequently Perry and Phineas, who immediately got into cover. Then Platyborg and Doofenshrimtz opened fired upon the Major. A never ending rain of bullets riddled Monogram, his limbs moving sporadically with each new injury. When the firing stopped Monogram stumbled backwards and fell off of the Doofenshrimtz Evil Incorporated building, but he was already dead before he even fell off the rooftop.

Carl stood up and picked up the large file with the Perry Act, "So what happens now?" Carl asked to no one in particular. Doofenshrimtz threw the shotgun and the pistol down, "Now" the doctor said, "We move forward." Perry stood and walked over to Doofenshrimtz, without warning, the platypus embraced him as tight as he was able to, "Thank you Heinz" Perry exclaimed, his voice cracking out of gratitude and near speechlessness. Doofenshrimtz returned the embrace, "It's what I'm here for" he answered, "Is this The End?" Perry asked, hoping that Doofenshrimtz would give some words of encouragement or at the very least negate his statement, instead Doofenshrimtz gave the following...

Is it the end? For you, I hope that it is the beginning. You're free. Free to make your own choices, life your life the way you want to. As for me, I'd like to think that this is the end. Will this change anything? Probably not, but then again you never know. Maybe one day I'll be sitting at a coffee shop, I'll look over and see you sitting with your family. I won't say anything, just smile. Then I'll walk out and chances are that you'll never see me again. And that's okay, because we'll both get exactly what we want- happiness. That's all that matters.

Doofenshrimtz broke the embrace and turned towards Phineas and Ferb. Ferb turned towards Isabella, Buford, Baljeet, the Fireside Girls, Cockney and Castle, who at this point were behind him on the rooftop. "Company salute" Ferb exclaimed, "Major on deck!" At this the entire rooftop saluted Heinz Doofenshrimtz.

Platyborg and Second Dimension Phineas and Ferb walked over to the portal, the latter two stepped through the portal. Platyborg stayed behind to say his goodbyes to Perry. It was then that the explosion of the Second Dimension began. Doofenshrimtz immediately pulled out the Freeze-Inator and aimed it at the sky, freezing the entire universe. Doofenshrimtz then calmly walked over to the portal and stepped inside, retrieving Second Dimension Phineas and Ferb and pulling them to safety on the rooftop of his building. Doofenshrimtz, still in the Second Dimension, then proceeded down the street and carried Buford, Baljeet, Isabella, the Fireside Girls, Lawrence and Linda also to the safety of his rooftop.

Doofenshrimtz looked to his right and saw a raging fireball, frozen in time. He smiled at what he was about to it. The doctor pulled the note that Ferb had given him and read it aloud to himself. "Dear Heinz, inside this letter you will find the canister that has the cure for all diseases. It seems that your messenger came through after all. For what it's worth, you will be remembered for what this time this future remains in existence, I suspect that what you'll be doing. Good luck. Your friends, Ferb, Phineas, Perry, Platyborg and Frankie"

Heinz turned towards the portal and noticed that it was beginning to close; the Freeze- Inator was beginning to wear off. He looked to his right and saw the fireball slowly come towards him. Doofenshrimtz smiled from ear to ear and spread his arms out of its full length in complete and total surrender. It was then that everything unfroze, the portal to the rooftop closed and the fireball rushed forward, engulfing everything that stood in its way in an almost peaceful, beautiful end.


	16. The Road We All Must Take

Chapter Sixteen

The Road We All Must Take

The death of Heinz Doofenshrimtz saw the end of the dystopian future. But even better and perhaps more important, was what it began.

Perry the Platypus quit the OWCA. Carl became the leader of the OWCA and initiated the Perry Act as official OWCA law. Perry told his family everything, his time at the OWCA, his reasons behind it and most importantly, his relationship with Heinz Doofenshrimtz. Linda and Lawrence took this news surprisingly well, which made it easier for Phineas and Ferb to come out and talk about their inventions and their daily activities.

As for Platyborg and the Second Dimension versions of Phineas, Ferb and company, they decided to stay in Danville, changing their names to avoid any confusion between the two dimensions.

Three months later...

Roger Doofenshrimtz gathered the entire city in front of town hall. He was used to giving speeches to the city, most of the time he passed them off as mere banter with the commoners and having absolutely nothing to do with politics or city business. But this time was different. Standing in front of a large white sheet, Roger approached the podium; in the front row he could see the entire Fletcher family, next to Charlene and Vanessa Doofenshrimtz, his sister in law and niece. He then began the speech that he never thought he would give, "Ladies and Gentlemen. We are gathered here today to mourn, to celebrate and to honor the life of Doctor Heinz Doofenshrimtz..." Roger looked around the congregation, for in a way that's what it had become and continued, "What I'm about to say is not some pompous bullshit that my secretary made up. I'm not going by that speech. That speech is full of false praises, lies and mediocre statements that my brother would only scoff and ridicule at."

Roger gave a long and heavy sigh, before picking up the microphone and stepping away from the podium, in order to have a more personal relationship with the crowd, for he didn't want to be the official, today he wanted to be like his brother and be a people's man. "This statue" Roger continued, "is to some people, the reminder of the man that Heinz Doofenshrimtz was in life. A cold, shut in, ruthless man who was so crazy that he actually believed that he could take over the Tri State Area with nothing more than simple toys. They only see what they want to see." Roger turned towards the Fletchers, "But there are others. Those who have malice towards none, those whose hearts only see the good in people, who will look at this statue and say, 'That is the greatest man who ever lived' and they would be right." Roger returned to the podium, "My brother was many things during his life. But I think the most important thing that my brother was, was a friend. He was as loyal and as trusting as they come, in his heart he was never cruel, never vicious and always respectful. He was constantly conflicted with his moral ambiguities, but in the end...in the end it didn't matter. For Doctor Heinz Doofenshrimtz died happily and that's all that any of us could ask for."

Roger lifted up his hand, the signal for the sheet to be lifted. Underneath was a large statue of Doofenshrimtz. He was standing on a small rock, his lab coat blowing in the breeze, his face titled towards the sun and his right arm was on his hip as if he were a gallant hero slaying a horrible beast, his hair was also blowing in the wind in a similar fashion. This display, was both noble and true to how Doofenshrimtz lived the final moments of his life, righting all the wrongs that he had ever committed, cleaning the slate and making sure that everything got better from here, because that's exactly on what he would've wanted.

Doofenshrimtz took the road less traveled by, the beaten path. The path filled with pain, filled with suffering. The road that we all, at some point in our lives, must choose to take. Because it is this road that ultimately leads to salvation, it is this road that gets you the just reward, the dues that you've earned. Each road is different, it may not be filled with the same pain or the same suffering, but know that it is there. And only when we decide to take the first steps do we realize that everything gets better from here, because we have earned our happy ending.


End file.
